TRYING
by JRWStudios
Summary: A lonely wife tries to get her husband to relax, and thinks about getting something for her out of it too. Banned from DeviantArt, but now the story of a Country and his wife is back! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Himaruya-senpai.
1. PROLOGUE

Husband! Hetalia x Wife! Reader: Trying

PROLOGUE

Just another day at home.

Ha, yeah right.

You sighed as you listened to your husband talk to you over the phone, complaining about work. He was clearly tired and agitated with his boss, doing his best just to get through yet another stressful day of papers and listening to other people complain about them. He had had no time to himself anymore, and it seemed like his boss didn't want to give him any either. So you sighed once more, telling your husband you loved him before ending the call. But just as you were returning the receiver to it's place, a thought his you, causing a smile to come to your face.

You see, despite what your husband thought, you knew without a doubt there was one thing that could make him happy again.

A new start was in order: a new life.

Literally, a new life.

As in, a family.

You smiled as you took off to get ready, sure that you could get your husband to relax and open up to the idea all in one night.


	2. AMERICA

Alfred smiled slightly as he walked into the doors of his home, knowing that he would only make it a few feet through the doorway before his loving wife ran to greet him. However as he was able to shut the door without hearing her light footsteps down the hall, he grew a tad bit worried. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack and kicked off his shoes before starting across the wooden floors, staying quiet to listen for the loving woman. But when he didn't hear anything, a frown grew on his lips.

"Honey?" the man walked up the stairs to the second floors, quietly making his way to their bedroom. He opened the door to look in, and that's when he heard _it_. A sound that made his blood run hot, pumping through his veins. He could hear his dear, beautiful wife humming the national anthem.

Something that he knew, without a doubt, she only did when she was deep in thought about him.

Alfred tiptoed to the door to their bathroom, pushing it open just far enough for him to look in, and there she was. His wife, relaxing in a bubble bath, eyes closed, lights dimmed, and hair pulled up in a messy bun the way she knew he liked. But that wasn't all he saw, oh no. His gaze moved to her vanity, and his breath hitched when he saw a new, lacy night gown waiting there for her to put on. Ha, yeah right.

As if she'd have a chance.

Alfred smiled, knowing she only did things like that for him when she thought he needed a little pick-me-up. Thinking back to the call he had made to her on his lunch break, he realized she must've heard the fatigue in his voice, and decided tonight would be one of their special nights. Alfred always treasured those nights, because they were the one time he could see the normally hard-headed, stubborn woman become a true, innocent angel. He could already see her cheeks turning red from embarrassment, her eyes looking up him, shining though her half-parted eyelids.

The man pushed the door open further, softening his footsteps as he walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the tub, leaning over to kiss her forehead, and laughing when she abruptly sat up, splashing him with bubbly water. The woman blushed, hiding her face in her hands, but peeking out at him though her fingers like a child. He chuckled at her actions, cupping a cheek in his hand.

"Aw how cute." his thumb brushed against the smooth skin. "Honey, you always treat me so well when you know I need it. I don't think it's fair to you."

She smiled, knowing how he was. He always complained that she treated him too good, and that he never did enough for her. However, the one thing he didn't know was the effect he had on her. The way his blue eyes shined in the light made her succumb to his charms, and his gentle, but strong hugs left her craving his warmth, a strong desire for his touch flaring under her skin every time he moved away. She would climb a mountain if it meant making him smile that heart wrenchingly handsome smile, and she would surely do anything just to hear him laugh. He didn't know how good HE was to her, and that's why she always seemed to go out of her way to do these things for him. The woman ran her soapy hands through his hair, pulling him down to her level.

"Alfred, I treat you so well because I love you." he could hear truth ringing from every word. "I love you so much, I could never explain it in words."

A bright smile graced his lips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to hers as he helped her to stand in the tub. She didn't complain when he pressed her wet form to his as he helped her out, knowing he would be rid of the clothes soon anyway. So when he pulled back to drain the tub for her, she skipped the lingerie to dry off, a single glance at the growing tent in his pants assuring her she wouldn't need the lace that night. And she wouldn't, Alfred was so ready to have her in his arms it was making him impatient.

She could tell.

So she let her towel hit the floor the second she was dry, letting her hair down as she walked over to him. He was busily trying to get out of his clothes, knowing that his dear wife would want to run her fingers across him before she did anything else. It was a habit of hers he couldn't understand, but didn't want to change. Everytime she rest a hand against his chest he would feel his skin burn pleasurably, and his need would only increase, just as it was doing now under her lustful gaze. She helped him out of his shirt, taking up that little habit of hers as he unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. But her hands stopped their gentle teasing before he could step out of them, her eyes locking on his with a scary seriousness in them.

"Uhm, honey?" he pulled away, arching an eyebrow as he moved to retrieve a condom from a nearby box.

"Alfred..." she sighed, steeling her nerves. "Put the condom back."

"What?" his eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Alfred, I stopped taking the pill awhile ago."

He couldn't stop the surprise from showing in his features as the weight of her words settled on him. "Wait... are you saying you...?"

"Yes Al, I want to start a family with you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as the condom fell through his fingers. "Please?"

Alfred felt a grin spread on his lips as he leaned down to capture her lips in a heated kiss. She felt his body shake with eagerness as his hands grabbed her waist to pull her close. Her knees buckled from the overwhelming passion he was showing her. The woman whimpered when he lifted her up, carrying her to their plush bed. He broke off the kiss to attack her neck as he lay her down, his hands feeling out her every curve as her head tilted back in pleasure. But he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy the little things much longer, as he ground his hips into hers, her soaking wet womanhood was starting to dampen his boxers, and that was after only a few moments of gentle touches!

"G-God, honey," he groaned into her ear, feeling her tense under him. Her fingers played with the elastic of his boxers, easing them down and off him. He felt her perch her legs on his hips, signalling she was ready. "You've been thinking about this since lunch."

"No," she smirked slyly. "Since I woke up to your sexiness this morning."

He chuckled, pushing himself past the slick folds of her vital region. "Ah, I see."

The woman stifled a gasp of pleasure when he started to move, pulling out and pushing back in with a steady rhythm, doing everything the way he knew she liked. It wasn't long before her soft, almost innocent sounding moans filled the room, very different from his loud, guttural ones. They were polar opposites, though they were so good at working things out that it only ever showed in their intimate moments. He knew she liked for him to be gentle with her, so he keep his pace slower, but made sure to hit deep inside her to get those delectable moans to pour from her throat. But she knew he liked things a little more rough, so she didn't hesitate to dig her nails into his shoulders, or give his neck and collarbone harsh nips.

Alfred felt her tense up under him, so he reached down to rub her clitoris with a roughened finger. She couldn't help it as her moans grew louder with the pleasure, but she didn't want to climax and leave him grasping at straws, struggling for his own. So she said the one, teeny, tiny word she knew he loved to hear.

"Harder."

The man chuckled, gladly picking up his pace to repeatedly slam into her. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder to get a different angle, grinning when her moans got louder. It wasn't often he got to hear her make those sounds, so even though he could tell she was at her limit, he was determined to enjoy it while he could. And then came the cherry on top: a loud moan ripped from her throat as she hit her orgasm, Alfred following soon after. He enjoyed the feeling of being able to fill her up for once, feeling her twitch in pleasure. She let him pull out, and pull her close.

"Hon, we gotta do it like this more often," he breathed into her hair. "I think you enjoyed it more."

"I did," she smiled and kissed his chin. "I really did..."

"So... do you think-"

"We'll find out soon, don't worry."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"ALFREEEEEEEEEEED!"


	3. CANADA

Matthew rubbed his neck as he finally walked into his home after a long day of work. Kumajiro greeted him with his usual "who are you?", receiving little answer from the quiet Canadian as he passed. He was tired, clearly so, and it was evident as he trudged to his room, falling face first onto the bed. But a giggle made him look up, only to see his dear wife smiling at him, lying on the bed with her feet up on the pillows so they were face-to-face. The woman giggled again, reaching out to brush his hair from his face.

"Welcome home honey." She smiled, kissing his forehead. "How was work?"

"Horrible..." he frowned, pouting just slightly. "I don't enjoy paperwork, even if I don't typically complain about it."

"I know how you are." she smiled a little brighter. "You're always hard working, and I know that being so shy makes it hard to tell people how you really feel."

"Oh...," he smiled. "You always listen to me..."

"I'm your wife aren't I? Isn't that in the job description?" she looked thoughtful. "Or did I add that..."

He chuckled, kissing her briefly before he sat up. But in doing so his gaze moved from her face to her robe, which was open just enough for him to see part of her cleavage. The man blushed, looking away quickly.

"W-were you a-about to get d-d-dressed?"

"Non," she smiled slightly, putting her hands on his shoulders, leaning forward so that her chest pressed against his, making him blush even brighter. "I was getting ready for you, mon petite Mathieu."

"Q-quoi?" he shook nervously, trying to keep his excitement from showing too clearly. "What do you mean?"

"I want to start a family Matt. And this is the best place to start, oui?" she smiled innocently, letting the robe slip from her shoulder. "How do you feel about it?"

"Ah, uhm..." he couldn't tear his gaze from her as she slowly opened up the robe, revealing herself to him. "What?"

"S'il te plait?"

"M-mais oui." he smiled nervously, finally looking her in the eye. "Only one?"

"For now." she smirked, tossing her robe aside and letting him run his hands down her sides. "But that depends on what the future holds."

Matthew chuckled, his eyes flashing violet as he leaned forward to kiss her. The woman let him have control over her, knowing that soon he wouldn't be the same shy little Canadian he usually was. With a single tug of his curl he let a slight growl rise in his chest. He grabbed her hips and forced her to fall back onto the bed, pinning her there. She didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist, letting him use her ankles to adjust her position just right. And he didn't worry about still being dressed, because her hands were quickly taking care of that. His clothes, shirt, pants, everything, was soon thrown somewhere else, leaving him to re-adjust her position. But just as his hands were busily tracing her curves, her hand dipped down to grasp his hardening member. He gasped, groaning as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"M-Maple..."

She smiled, kissing his temple before releasing him. "Couldn't help it."

"Ha, yeah right..." he kissed her once more, smiling as he was finally able to push his length inside her. The woman gasped lightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and letting him kiss her neck and chest. She always loved it when he was so gentle to her, but she also knew it wouldn't last too long once her little plan came to light. Matthew gave her a curious look when she smirked, but gasped and went wide-eyed when she took his curl into her mouth, gentle sucking on it and causing him to buck into her. He fell onto his hands, barely able to keep himself from falling on her. She giggled, releasing the curl as soon as she saw the purple hue that was making his eyes glow in the dim lights of the room. He growled playfully, resting his forehead against hers so she could see the lust in the violet glow.

"Now, now ma cheri, there's no need to be so brash."

She smirked, but her head fell straight back when he bucked again, finally starting to move. She had no chance to hold in her moans as he thrust harder and deeper than she was used too.

But then again, she hadn't teased his curl that way before...

The woman couldn't help but dip her nails into his shoulders, letting him find a steady pace. "Ah Mattie!"

"Oui, ma belle?" he kissed her neck, then her chest making her blush and moan. She looked up at him through half-parted eyes, moaning out his name when he started to tease her nipples. Matthew smiled, kissing her gently before he moved to bite down on her shoulder. He couldn't contain his moans when he felt her inner walls start to clench around his length. She knew it would affect him more than it might have another man: he was just so sensitive.

"Maple, I-I can't..."

"I know! I can't either~!" she held tight to him, hitting her climax not long after she finished her sentence. His followed soon after, making him moan into her neck as she arched against him. He pulled out of her slowly, blushing as he realized how much he had filled her.

"Maple hockey..."

The woman smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "It's perfectly alright."

He smiled slightly. "Alright..."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"MATTIE! COME QUICK! HURRY!"


	4. CUBA

Note: I couldn't find a Human Name for Cuba so I've decided to use Carlos (one of the possibilities listed by Himaruya-san).

Story:

Carlos sighed as he moved his head to rest in his hand, glaring at the large mound of paperwork that kept him from going home any sooner than the next morning. He angrily picked his pen back up, aiming to get as much done as he could before it got any later than it already had.

Not that he would really have a chance though.

At the moment his pen touched the paper the door to his office opened, a lovely young woman walking in. Carlos dropped his pen and was at her side in a flash, picking her up by her waist to give her a joyous spin.

"Hey! You should be at home eating by now!" he laughed, setting her down and watching her shut - and… lock?- his office door. "Why're you here so late?"

"I couldn't just leave my favorite guy sitting in his office all alone, now could I?" she smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear and beginning to untie the front of her long coat. "Besides I needed to talk to you about something important."

"And what would that be?" he returned to his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk and settling his gaze on her slender hands. She seemed to be having trouble with the simple little knot that held the coat to her waist…

"We~ll," she clicked her tongue. "We've been together for a while now - and you're obviously not going anywhere - so I figured it might as well be time to ask."

"Ask what exactly? C'mon hon, you're freaking me out over here."

"Ask if you were ready to start a family with me?" she turned a pout on him. "I mean, really Carlos, we need to get started while we can, right?"

He felt his cheeks heat up, and covered his mouth as he scoffed. "I mean, well, you have a point there but… coming all the way here?"

He was getting flustered by the situation, mostly because he knew she had another reason for coming all the way to his office and he would've put money on it having something to do with that 'frustrating' little knot. And when his wife smirked, he knew his guess was spot on. Almost by some sort of miracle did that knot finally come loose, making it rather easy for the woman to pull off the long coat. Carlos went wide-eyed as he looked at her then: strutting over to him in her sexy little heels, her lacy lingerie barely hiding those beautiful curves of her body from him. Actually, scratch that. The damned lace didn't do anything to hide shit from him.

And he loved it.

"W-Whoa!" he gasped, but found himself unable to move as she sat on his still propped up legs. "Since when do you own that kind of stuff?!"

"I don't actually. I just got it earlier." she leaned forward, leaving her lips less than an inch from his. "But about that whole family thing, I think we should go ahead an get started."

Her voice held a mysterious seduction in it that left him powerless to her will as she began to unbutton his shirt, leaning up enough for her to push it off his shoulders. But it left his hands trapped, and he could do nothing but watch as she unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down just enough for his length to spring free. The man gasped when she gave smirk, leaning forward to tease his shaft with her lips. He couldn't help but groan when she licked the head, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit before taking him into her mouth. She sucked him for only a few moments, just long enough to make into a panting mess, before releasing him.

Carlos couldn't help his grunt of disappointment, but that sound of his grew into yet another shocked gasp as she removed the lacey panties that had help torment him only a few minutes before. The woman moved to sit on his lap straddling him, and leaving him waiting in anticipation for what would happen next. She shifted herself just slightly, using that damned slender hand of hers to guide his length to her entrance. With a roll of her hips he was in her, surrounded by the warm wetness of her womanhood.

"Mm~ah." she arched her back, panting for just a moment before she could look at him again. Her face was flushed from excitment, and Carlos has no choice but to let her do as she pleased, still trying to free his hands from his shirt. The woman smiled, leaning forward to kiss him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. She was so close, there was no way he was going to lose that moment. Carlos nudged her head slightly, kissing her cheek and down her jaw, allowing her to move her head so he could get at her neck and shoulder. But when he grabbed her bra strap in his teeth, leaning back just enough to let it snap when he released it, she pulled back.

"Aw, Carlos, don't tell me you want that off too?"

"Damn right I do!" he pouted. "C'mon~!"

"Hm… not yet." she pushed her straps off her shoulders but still didn't remove it, only shifting again before she began to ride him. Carlos was made helpless once again by the pleasure that pulsed through him as she would bounce and grind against him, but he wasn't about to give up. The woman gasped when he suddenly dropped his legs from his desk, kicking the papers off as he did, before he sat up. In a flash she found herself on his desk, his clothes finally finding their way to the floor as he grabbed the clasp of her bra. He barely took a moment to get it off of her, and leaned down to reclaim her chest as he began to move inside of her. She gasped and moaned, trapped in his arms as he thrust deep inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of bliss as he teased her breasts with his tongue and lips. Hickeys covered her chest and neck before she finally hit that point, grabbing hold of his shoulders as she hit her climax. He followed soon after, filling her up before he pulled out. The woman gave a breathless smile as he grabbed his shirt, wrapping her up in it before carrying her to a little couch nearby.

"Get some rest you little seductress."

"Haha, yeah."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"C-Carlos! Get the car!"


	5. DENMARK

Matthias grinned to himself as he pranced through his front door, dumping his stuff by the door before he ran off to find his dear wife. And find her he did, enjoying a can of her favorite drink as she watched TV in their room. She smiled to him as he walked in, and giggled when he flopped down beside her on the bed, ditching his shirt and tie before scooting up close to her.

"Hey there gorgeous~! Ya miss me?"

She laughed, her eyes shining. "Of course I did!"

"Good, because I missed you too!" he grinned brightly, kissing her cheek. However he became clearly confused when she pulled away, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Matt..."

"Hey babe, no." he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "There is something wrong, and I want to know what it is. You know you can tell me anything..."

The woman sighed, giving a slight nod before she looked up at him. "I want a baby."

Matthias had to blink a couple of times, not prepared for that answer. "Eh?"

"I. Want. A. Baby." she looked away again. "I-I mean, c-c-can we have a-"

Her husband cut her off with a gentle kiss, smiling as his lips touched hers. "Ja!"

"Eh?" now it was her turn to be surprised, not expecting him to be so willing. "A-Are you sure?"

"Well ja, of course. I wouldn't agree if I wasn't." he chuckled, gently rubbing her shoulders. "I think we're more than ready for it."

She giggled, blushing lightly. "Ja."

His smile turned into a smirk, sending a shiver down her spine. "You know what that means? That means the King gets to have a little 'fun' with his Queen~"

The woman returned his smirk, making his turn more wicked. "Oh ja, I definitely realize that."

Matthias grinned before he kissed her, pulling her against him so he could start working on getting that tiny silk night gown off of her. It was removed easily enough without a need to break the kiss, and her husband was all too happy to toss it else where before his hands returned to rid her of her underwear. All the while she was struggling to get his pants unbuttoned, and finally pulled back with a huff so she could focus on the task at hand. He couldn't help but chuckle when she gave a joyous grin, successfully getting the stubborn zipper to do what she wanted. With her bra all but falling off of her she finally got him out of his pants, tossing the infernal contraption that bound her chest aside before forcing him out of his boxers. Matthias laughed at her, making her blush.

"Ah, so my Queen is that eager, hm~?"

"Oh hush!" she scowled, making him choke on his laughter when she unexpectedly grabbed his length. His head fell back, and he quickly became putty in her hands as she teased the shaft with her fingers. "You are just as eager as me, now aren't you?"

The only reply she got out of him was a moan, her thumb ghosting over the slit before he had even the slightest chance to regain even a tiny bit of his composure. Not that it mattered. While he was busy being pleasured by his wife's more than capable hands, he didn't notice one pulling her panties off, tossing them aside like everything else. However his head shot up when he felt her suddenly straddling him, right before she lowered herself on his thick length. He chuckled when HER head rolled back, cheeks turning red, and a moan parting her lips as she settled on his lap. Her hands pressed against his toned, scarred chest as she looked down at him through half-parted eyes. He smirked, reaching over to place a hand on her trembling hip.

"Mmm~ yeah, this is nice~"

The woman blushed, breaking her gaze from his. "S-shut up..."

"Nej," his other hand reached her hip, his thumbs tracing soothing circles on the soft skin. "I could look at you like this all day. God, you're beautiful, didja know that?"

She moaned once more as he ground his hips against her, sending pleasure through both of them before his hand started to guide her hips. "M-Matt..."

"Nej." he smiled, leaning up to kiss her neck. "Don't say a word."

The woman let out another moan as he gently bucked, turning to making him moan when she gave a bounce in retaliation. She let him help her to ride him, digging her nails into his skin from the pleasure as they found a nice pace. Matthias grinned as he looked up at her face, her lips parted by gasps and moans of bliss and her gorgeous eyes half closed as she arched her back. The man smiled kindly, running his hands across her waist and hips and doing everything he could to push her to the edge. And when he felt her legs start to go limp beside him, he knew she was there. Matthias gave one, hard thrust up into her, making her eyes go wide and her lips part in a silent gasp, her climax hitting hard even before his own hit. The woman moaned once more, using her hands to hold herself as she fell forward, looking down at their connected bodies to see his hot seed spilling out of her. Her husband chuckled quietly, a blush on his cheeks, before he eased her off of him and to the bed beside him. She snuggled up to his side, giggling.

"Ma~tt!"

"Jeg elsker dig."

"I know~"

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"DEAR GOD MATTHIAS COME HERE!"


	6. ENGLAND

Arthur sighed as he walked through his front door, putting away his umbrella before he started peeling off his raincoat. He a let a smile appear on his lips as he heard a gentle hum echoing through the house, and the smell of a fresh meatpie reaching him. The man quietly put his shoes in their place before tiptoing to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb the "cook". Arthur walked up behind the apron wearing woman, smiling as he looked at her soft hair, pulled up in a haphazardly tied ponytail, her clothes that weren't covered by the apron dusted by ingredients. He couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Love, do you know why I look forward to leaving work every day?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at him, a cute but confused look on her face. "You don't have to do anymore paperwork?"

"No, that's not it." he kissed her cheek. "I look forward to coming home to a beautiful woman, knowing that she will have a delicious dinner waiting for me after her sweet kisses have all been given."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who have you been going home to at night?"

"A woman who won't admit how beautiful she is. She has silky hair and soft eyes, and her hugs are warm and comforting."

"What would her name be? Hm?"

"You should know, my dear Mrs. Kirkland." he chuckled, kissing her cheek again as she laughed.

"Oh Arthur!" she laughed, turning around in his arms to give him that kiss he considered so sweet. "You know I'm not beautiful."

"You're right, but that is only because there is no word that describes your beauty."

"Maybe you should make one then." she smiled, tilting his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "However, that will have to wait."

"Until after dinner?" he smiled, nuzzling against her cheek for a moment before he let her go to put dinner on the table. "And what we will do then, hm?"

The woman sent a smirk his way, suddenly making his eyes go wide. "Perhaps we could... reconnect?"

"B-blimey!" he blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Hm?" she sat in her chair, watching him slowly do the same. "What is it dear?"

"Ah... nevermind..." he scoffed, looking at his food for a moment before he began to eat. And as soon as they were done and the kitchen tidied up, his dear wife excused herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. But thirty minutes later when she hadn't returned, Arthur started to worry. Abandoning his arm chair he made his way to their bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Oh Arthur I'm sorry I'm taking so long! But since you're here, could you come help me with something?"

Confused, the man slowly opened the door, and gasped when he saw his wife sitting at her vanity, towel barely covering her anymore, as she tried to get a brush through her hair. He saw her pout in the mirror's reflection as he walked over, his hands shaking as he gently took the brush from her. The woman smiled slightly as he easily brushed her hair, even more confused.

At least, until he looked up at the mirror and saw her towel had fallen from her chest. Looking down over her shoulder he saw that her breast wasn't the only thing uncovered by the traitorious towel. Arthur felt his blood start to pump, especially when she leaned back, resting her head on his chest and giving him a splendid view of her still damp body.

"Arthur are you alright?" she gave an innocent smile, batting her eyelashes at him. "Is something wrong?"

"H-honey! What are you- please! Pull the towel back up!" his face was so red it looked like a tomato. "I-I- this is very distracting!"

The woman turned around on the bench to look up at him, watching him try to keep his eyes from raking over her. She sighed, standing up to wrap her arms around his neck and press close to him.

"Arthur look at me." she moved one hand to cup his cheek, gently making him look at her once more. "It's perfectly alright."

Her smile made his heart skip a beat as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Love... why are-"

"We've been married for three years Arthur. I think... I think it's time we... we..." she swallowed hard, before she locked eyes with him. He could see everything she wanted to say there in her eyes, and it made him smile as he realized what she wanted to say.

"You want us to start a family... don't you?" he chuckled when her cheeks lit up, nodding her head. So he gently pinched her chin, tilting her head back to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Love, all you have to do is say the word."

"Arthur..." she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I want to have a family with you... Can we try for a child?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead. "I've been wanting a family with you for a while now."

"But Arthur you-"

"I wanted to make sure you wanted it too. And now, now I know you do." he lifted her up, carrying her to their bed. "So I won't hold back on you tonight."

The woman felt tears whelling up in her eyes, which he gently kissed away. "Oh Arthur..."

The man smiled as she lay her down, stepping back to remove his own clothing. She watched as he finally stepped out of his Union Jack boxers, even if he didn't give her a moment to admire him. Arthur trapped her in a kiss, running his hands up and down her sides and tracing the inside of her thigh with a thumb. He felt the chill bumps he left on her skin as he slid his tongue past her lips, knowing that she would want to play with his while he made sure she was ready for him. His fingers were soft as they teased her southern lips, making sure she was nice and wet before he even thought of trying to enter her. The woman let out a soft moan when he finally pushed his length past the wet folds, wrapping her arms around him. He let her pull him closer as he started to move, not taking anytime to be slow about it either.

He knew how impatient she could be.

So as he broke off from the kiss he looked down at her, smiling when he saw her looking open at him through barely open eyes. She was breathing heavily already, her heart pounding in her chest as his hands teased her sides and breast. He loved to run his hands over her soft skin as he pleased her, feeing her muscles tense and spazz underneath. He could tell how much she enjoyed it, and he loved seeing that.

"Bloody hell..." he leaned down to kiss her once more, but she broke away, sliding her hands down his back. She rest her forehead against his, their breath mixing together as she arched her back, pressing her chest into his. He had to use his hands to hold himself up, but soon movd one to hold her against him. The woman moaned, feeling him as he tensed above her, not quite able to keep his pace as he pounded her. He felt his end nearing as fast as hers, and it was hers that was making him go nuts.

"Ah-love!" he let her tangle her fingers in his hair as he grabbed her legs to move higher, giving him a better angle. And with her inner walls clenching and throbbing around his length, he knew it wouldn't be long. He would last much longer, and judging by the way she was looking at him, she knew it.

"G-Go ahead Arthur..." she kissed his cheek before burying her face in his neck. "Please... Go ahead..."

"With pleasure love." Arthur kissed her head, reaching down to grip her hips as he increased his pace for the last time that night. He reached his end just seconds before she reached her own. He heard her moan as he filled her, letting her head fall back against the pillows as her toes curled from her own climax. The man smiled, slowly pulling out of her as he lay beside her. She smiled, moving the quilt to cover them before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Arthur... So much..."

"I love you too." he gave her a smile, kissing her once more. "I love you so much."

"I know, trust me I know."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"ARTHUR COME QUICK!"


	7. ESTONIA

Eduard rubbed his neck as he walked into his home, looking around as some of his mochi greeted him. He smiled slightly, but that smile brightened when soft footsteps approached. The second his wife approached him, hands behind her back and a smile on her face, he felt his spirits lift.

"There you are."

"Hi honey!" she skipped over, planting a kiss on his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." he returned the favor, kissing her forehead. "I only had a little paperwork left."

"Good, then maybe you can get some time off soon!" she pouted, crossing her arms under her chest. "I hate being at home _alone_ all day. Even with the mochi it's way too quiet. And France mochi kinda worries me..."

Eduard chuckled, knowing how the French mochi was about women. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

"You always say that! But I found him in my underwear drawer this morning and if I find him in there again I will find a way to get rid of him." she pouted, giving him a cute glare that he only met by tussling her hair.

"Hey calm down."

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. So she couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey Eduard...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it'd be alright if we were to have a child? I mean, they'd have the mochi to play with and you could be home more..." she bit her lip, resting her head against his shoulder. "And it wouldn't be so lonely around here when you are at work..."

He pulled back, holding her shoulders as he gave her a look that wasn't full of shock as she had expected, but full of warmth. "Alright."

She had to blink. "Huh?"

"Let's start a family." He smiled, brushing her hair from her face. "I think having a couple of kids running around here sounds good."

"Why don't we start with just one...?" she smiled slightly, putting a hand on his arm. "It might work out better that way."

Eduard laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her into a kiss. "Than why don't we get started?"

She couldn't help but blush, letting him deepen the kiss and make her let out a soft moan. But he couldn't say that he didn't react the same way when her hand dipped down to rub against his clothed member. So he broke off, chuckled before kissing her forehead and scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey, take it easy there dear."

"But Eduard~"

He smiled, trapping her in a kiss as she was whisked away to their bedroom. Of course she had no objections, busying herself with his tongue as he carried her to bed, laying her down before making sure France mochi wasn't in the room. Once the door was shut and the pervert mochi had no chance of getting in, the Estonian pounced on his dear wife, covering her with kisses as he removed her clothes. They were quickly discarded, his own clothes following soon after. He chuckled when he looked up at her face, only to see her cheeks covered by a light blush, her eyes darting across him. He let her pull his glasses from his face, reaching over to drop them on the nightstand. The woman giggled when he planted kisses across her body, letting her hands roam whatever part of him she could reach, until he finally had enough of it and pulled her legs around his waist.

Eduard smiled when she whined, waiting for him to enter her. And when he did, she let out such a cute little gasp he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her cheek.

"I almost forgot how cute you are~"

"E-Eduard!" she blushed, turning to hide her face in her hair. But he wasn't having any of that, giving a buck to make her gasp and cling to him. Her blush only intensified from embarrassment, and she hid her face in his neck. The man chuckled, running his hands down her sides and making her shiver. The woman held tight to him as he started to move, and he couldn't help but let out a moan of his own as he felt her already tightening around him.

"H-hey, you're already-"

"I can't help it~" she moaned, wrapping her arms around him. "I-it's just-"

She cut off with another little moan as he gripped her hips, pushing himself deeper inside her. The woman had no chance to recover either, as his pace increased and left her releasing moan after moan. She was completely out of her mind from the bliss by the time she felt him start to get sloppy, locking up and gripping her tighter. She ground her hips into his as he came, emptying his load deep inside her before her own climax hit and made her clench up and twitch around him.

She sighed blissfully as he pulled out, leaving her to smile as he lay beside her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he pulled ehr close, wrapping a blanket around them.

"You feel okay hon?"

"Just... perfect."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"EDUARD I-IT'S-!"

"Oh... crap..."


	8. FRANCE

Francis hummed softly as he unlocked his front door, trying not to drop the few groceries he had picked up on his way home. He gave a soft whistle when he stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Oh ma cheri! Are you 'ome?"

"Oui! Give me a moment!"

He smiled, chuckling as he walked to the kitchen to put everything away. When he heard the soft footsteps of his wife coming down the hallway he quickly turned to greet her, hiding something behind his back as she entered the kitchen. The long haired woman smiled at him, skipping across the tile floor just to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Bonjour mon amour~" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you!"

"Don't worry dear, I missed you too." he smiled, pulling a boquet of roses from behind his back. "Pour toi."

"Ah! Merci Francis!" she returned his smile with a bright one of her own. "Merci beacoup!"

"But of course ma cheri." the man chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Now, go put zose in a vase while I get dinner started."

"Oui!" she skipped away, looking for her favorite crystal vase. While she was away he quickly fixed a meal for them, using their favorite ingredients. As he was setting everything on the table he smiled apon hearing her re-approach, but stiffled a gasp when he looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, a rose tucked behind her ear and a new silk gown flowing across her curves.

"Oh you look lovely in zat! Is it new?"

"Oui Francis. I found it at the shop and thought you would like it." she gave a little twirl, smiling when she saw him watching her. "Do you?"

"Oui!" he chuckled, pulling out a seat for her to sit. "I don't zink I've seen anything so lovely."

"Quoi?" she tilted her head.

"Oh, were you still talking about zeh dress?" he kissed her cheek. "I meant you."

She blushed, giggling as he sat by her. "Oh Francis!"

The man smiled, glancing over her just once before starting to eat. "It does look lovely on you. Although, I zhink it would look better on zeh floor while I'm making love to you."

He was surprised for her to send a smirk his way, instead of a blush and a shy glance. However, he was even more surprised for her to stand and head for the hall.

"You want to do that, hm?" the straps slid off her shoulders as she glanced back at him. "I know the feeling, but with a twist."

"Quoi? What kind of twist ma cheri?" he stood, walking over slowly, their half-eaten dinner long forgotten. "You can tell moi."

She turned to him, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I want a child."

If he had been drinking, that wine would have been staining the walls. Instead, she was surprised for him to pull her into a deep kiss, his hands on her waist as he held her close to him. When they pulled apart for air, she was caught by the emotion in his eyes.

"Ma belle amoure, I would love to 'ave a family with you. It would mean zeh world to moi."

"Oh Francis..." she smiled, pulling him into another kiss. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi ma amoure." he chuckled, sweeping her off her feet to carry her to their bedroom. She squealed when he lay her down, tickling her lightly while he removed her gown. It was tossed aside as he leaned down to plant butterfly kisses across her body. She shivered slightly, smiling at him when his kisses stopped at her collarbone. He returned the smile, gently lifting her to reach around to her back.

"May I, s'il te plaît?" his fingers toyed with her bra clip, making her giggle.

"Oui." the woman blushed lightly when he finally unclipped her bra, pulling it off her with one swift movement. Her blush didn't increase when he nuzzled at her breasts, but it certainly did when she felt a fingertip ghost across her covered womanhood.

"Ma cheri, I zhink you're getting ready faster zhan me!" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Not zhat it is a bad zhing."

She blushed, giggling quietly. "I can't help it!"

He chuckled, making him plant a kiss on her lips before hooking the elastic of her panties with a finger. "May I remove these as well?"

"Mais oui." she smiled deviously, running her fingers through his hair. "Of course, your clothes must be removed as well."

"Of course." Francis smiled slightly, pulling the lightly laced cloth down and off of her before he stood, unbuttoning his shirt as she sat up on her knees. He laughed when his hands were pushed away, allowing her to unbutton and push off his shirt. She seemed to purr as she ran her hands over his chest, moving them to unlatch his belt and undo his pants.

"Ah mon cher, you're so handsome you know." she kissed his chin, making him chuckle.

"Is zhat so?" he smirked at her, watching as she pushed his slacks down to his ankles, followed soon by his briefs. As soon as he was out of them and as naked as she, the woman pulled him down ontop of herself, kissing him along his jaw until she reached his lips. He ran his hands along her sides as her hands traced his muscles. It wasn't long before he was gently guiding her closer, and she waswrapping her legs around him as he entered her. She buried her face in his shoulder as she moaned, feeling his hands gently massage her back as he gently began to move, finding a nice pace for them. He let her nip and kiss his neck as he repeatedly thrust into her, her moans filling the room.

"Fran~cis..." her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Oui ma belle?"

"J-Je t'aime." she rest her head against his chest, letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders to keep her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Ha... je t'aime aussi." he smiled into her hair, feeling her start to twitch under him. "Are you close?"

"O-oui~" she held tight to him, letting out one last moan. "Francis~!"

The man felt her grip tighten as he reached his own climax, smiling as he filled her. "Ah, ma cheri..."

The woman let him pull out of her, pulling a blanket over them as he lay beside her. "Ah... you're so kind to me."

"Non, it is you who zhe kind one, et I'm sure our child will agree."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Mon Dieu! Francis!"


	9. GERMANY

Ludwig popped his back as he walked through the door of his house, his dogs barking out greetings as they ran over to him.

"Honig! I'm home!"

He smiled slightly when he heard a laugh, followed by his wife sticking her head out from the hallway. "Wilkommen!"

"Did you miss me frau?" he started over, but paused when she jumped back into the hallway. "Hm?"

"Of course I missed you Honig. I missed you so much that I... Might've went out to get you a surprise..."

"Vhat kind of surprise?" he arched an eyebrow. "Vell?"

She looked down, then locked eyes with him. "Ludwig, how much do you love me?"

"Vhat kind of question is zhat?!" his eyes went wide in surprise. "You're zhe best zhing zhat's ever happened to me! You know zhat!"

She bit her lip. "Lud... I know you're always worrying about us and... stressing out about things, especially work... But... but do you think we could... possibly..."

"Possibly vhat?" he was clearly confused. "Vhat could you be nervous about asking me?"

"Ludwig, I want a family. Can we... try... for a child...?"

Ludwig had to blink at that one, not expecting it at all. "Honig..." he murmured, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Of course ve can. Zhere's no need to be shy about it."

Her eyes brightened, then darkened mischeviously. "Well then, Herr Beilschmidt, I'd say you deserve your surprise."

"Und zhat vould- HOLY MOZHER OF CHRIST!" his brief case fell from his hand, popping open and scattering his papers across the floor as she stepped out of the hallway, clad in the sexiest leather outfit he had ever seen. Riding crop in hand she put his old uniform cover on, licking her lips as she leaned against the wall.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig." she clicked her tongue, striking the crop against her palm. "I'd say you need a little reward for being such a gut junge."

"Ah... uhm... erm..." he gulped, watching as she walked over with a clear strut, her hips moving seductively and drawing his eyes across her once more. Damn, she was so fucking sexy he couldn't have taken his eyes off of her if it would save his life.

If she was a succubus he would gladly be her slave for eternity.

"Oh Ludwig~" she grabbed his tie, jerking him down to her level. "No need to be shy about it~"

He couldn't have stopped the blush that spread across his face if he wanted too. And at that moment, with her running her tongue across the shell of his ear as her hand moved from his tie to untuck his shirt, his blush was definitely the last thing on his mind. He didn't stop her as she all but ripped his shirt off of him, skillfully getting his belt off soon after.

"Aren't you going to have some fun too Honig~?" she smirked, gently tugging his earlobe with her teeth. "This is for you after all."

Now that really kicked his pulse into high gear, pushing adrenaline through his veins. He returned her smirk, making her shiver.

"Naturlich, ich bin." He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her against him to feel his already hard member straining against his slacks. "Und I vill be su~re zo enjoy it~"

"Please do!" she purred, griding her hips against his and tossing the crop somewhere to the side. "It means I will too~"

Ludwig gave a grunt, taking his cover from her head. "I know jou vill frau. Hmph, jou alvays do!"

The cover was abandoned as he grabbed her waist, making her gasp when she found herself slung over his shoulder. "Ludwig!"

"Ja?" he smirked, carrying her to the couch. "Is somezhing vrong?"

She blushed when he turned his head to lightly blow on her vital regions, making her shudder from the sudden chill. "What are you-"

She broke off with a yelp when she found herself leaning over the back of the couch, his hand being the only thing keeping her from falling face first into the cushions. He grinned wickedly, and made her stand straight, her back to him.

"Jou okay zhere, Honig~?" he leaned down to nip at her neck, his hand slowly pulling down the zipper of her leather top. "Jou seem a little tense."

"A-ah~" she leaned her head back against his shoulder, feeling his breath dust across her chest before he went back to torturing her neck. Ludwig ran his tongue across the sensitive flesh as her chest was finally freed from its constrants, her top falling to the floor. He used his now freed hand to rub and tease the soft mounds, a nipple becoming a rosy nub as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Ludwig~" she reached behind her back to unbutton his pants, pushing them down past his hips before she started tugging at the elastic of his briefs. "These need to go~!"

He smirked, grabbing a fistful of her tiny little skirt. "So does zhis, now doesn't it?"

"Ah... Ja." she looked up at him, her eyes dulled by lust. "Take it off... All of it."

"Vith pleasure~" he growled against her neck, untying the side of the skirt to tear it from her body. Her lacey panties soon followed, being pushed down until she had to step out of them. At the same time, he rid himself of his briefs, a hand roaming across her thigh high boots.

"Hm... zhese can stay for now."

"W-was?" she looked a little surprised, but he only replied with a hard kiss on her lips, nipping not-so-gently before tugging the bottom one. It wasn't long before their tongues were twisting and wrestling, Ludwig letting her turn around to press their bodies together before he pinned her to the back of the couch once more. He lifted her legs up onto his hips, and before she could break off the kiss he slammed into her, forcing his length into her already dripping core. She broke away from him with an animalistic moan, her hands gripping his shoulders as her head fell back and her back arched against him. The man smirked, leaning down to nuzzle at her breasts, feeling that she deserved at least a moment of gentleness.

"Zoo hard dear?" he chuckled, knowing he hadn't done it nearly as hard as he could have. But the way her body was shaking against his made it very clear that she wouldn't last too long if he kept acting like that.

Then again, neither would he.

"Ludwig... bitte... bitte..."

"Bitte vhat?" he arched an eyebrow, slowly pulling out about half-way before he slammed back into her, making her moan once more. "Do jou vant me zo move?"

"J-ja! Bitte, Ludwig~!"

"Naturlich, leibling." he smiled, kissing the skin over her heart before he started ramming into her, making her scream in pleasure. She dragged her nails across his shoulders and raked them across that muscular chest that always seemed to tease her. Ludwig shuddered from the action, looking down at her shaking beneath him.

"L-Ludwig~ I-I can't- I can't keep-" she broke off with her loudest moan yet, digging her nails into him as her climax hit hard. "Ludwig~!"

He gave a grunt, letting her pulsing walls help coax out his own climax. "Hah-!"

The woman let her head fall back, her toes curling as she was filled, even though he was pulling out. She gave him a breathless smile before promptly passing out, forcing him to catch her before she fell from the couch.

"Honig!" he laughed quietly, gently lifting her up to take her to bed. "Poor zhing must be exhausted..."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"LUDWIG BEILSCHMIDT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOW!"


	10. GREECE

Heracles yawned as he slowly passed through the cat horde blocking the path to his front door. He didn't know why they were there: it wasn't any where near feeding time. So he just picked his way through until he was finally in his home and able to kick off his shoes. He passed by the laundry room to abandon his work clothes before heading off in search of his wife. The goddess -ahem- woman was found quickly; discovered, in part, by the open sliding glass door leading to their patio. He found her stretched out on a lounge chair in nothing but a pair of stringy bikini bottoms, laying on her stomach with the sun beating down on her back.

The man let a small smile surface as he walked over, spotting one of his T-shirts abandoned near-by before he sat beside her. The woman sighed happily when his hands found their way to her back, opening her eyes just enough to dart over his toned chest before he could move to start massaging her back.

"Heracles..."

"Yes kitten?" he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"Welcome home." she smiled, letting his hands slide down her sides before she sat up. His gaze darted over her as she turned to him, giving a lazy smile.

"Pass me your shirt?"

"Do I ha~ve to?" he gave a pout, but still handed her the white fabric. "Can't you NOT wear it~?"

"Now, now Heracles, I know you like them but really," she giggled, pulling on the shirt that barely did anything to hide her breasts. "The time for enjoyment is not now."

"Why not?" he got up as she did, grabbing her by the waist. "I LIKE to enjoy you after a long day's work. You're so beautiful... it puts me at ease."

"Well," she paused. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I can take your mind off of it." he kissed her cheek, then down her neck, his hands playing with her little bottoms. "Please?"

"Heracles!" she sighed, and leaned back into his chest. "Fine, but...!"

"But...?"

"Only if... if..." she blushed, making him chuckle for a moment.

"If what, kitten? I'm listening."

"If we can... try... to start a family..."

"Is that your only condition?"

"...Yes..."

He sat down, making her yelp when she was forced to go with him, landing on his lap. The shirt that had covered her was tossed away, making her gasp and fall back into his chest once more when his hands moved to play with her breasts.

"I'll give you all the children you want, dear goddess." Heracles kissed her throat, moving one hand to finish undressing her, then himself. The woman blushed when made her lay on the lounge chair, adjusting himself so that her hips straddled him. His hand ghosted up her thigh, making her first shiver, then gasp, when his roughened thumb brushed her clit. His hand didn't stop though, and continued on up her hips and waist. The woman let out a slight whimper, making him give a lazy smirk. He surprised her when she suddenly felt his hardened length rubbing against her soaked core, the head brushing against her clit with every move.

"He-Heracles!" she blushed, squirming against him. He chuckled, surprising her once more when he moved just enough to enter her with a simple roll of his hips. The woman moaned loudly, looking up at him through eyes half-parted in bliss. He leaned down to nuzzle at her breasts, covering them with light kisses before taking hold of a nipple. He free hand came up to play with the other as he licked at sucked at it, even before he started to move.

With him using the sensitive buds against her, it didn't take long for her to tighten up around him. However, as soon as that happened he moved away from her bust, turning to attack her neck instead. She shivered as his hands lightly tickled her sides while he covered her neck with hickeys, but a loud moan ripped from her throat when his aim shifted and suddenly hit her G-spot.

"A-ah! Heracles!" the woman's back arched, and her arms found their way around his neck.

"Yes kitten?" he breathed into her neck, abusing that sweet spot of hers with a pace that no one would expect from a man who seemed so lazy. "Something wrong?"

She couldn't answer through her moans, but when she froze, digging her nails into him, he knew what was happening. Not that it was going to make him slow down. Heracles didn't let up, and pushed on until he had to tighten his grip on her as he started to tense.

"H-hey!"

"Go ahead~!" she buried her face in his hair, but he pulled back to trap her in a kiss. They both moaned into it as their ends hit, her body shaking and shuddering beneath him as he emptied his load deep into her. And when he pulled out she was surprised to look down and see it still leaking.

"Uhm... should I... take care of that...?"

"Nope."

"Time to rest then...?"

"Sure. Right here will be fine. And you can be my pillow for now..."

"H-Heracles!"

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"HERACLES KARPUSI!"

""Θεέ μου..."


	11. HONG KONG

Kauro shook his head as he pushed open the door to his home, glancing around before he stepped in. Expecting his wife of five years to approach him at any moment he was surprised to find the cute little panda plushie he had given her earlier in the day (a really big one that came with her favorite flowers) waiting for him with a note instead. He glanced over it for a brief moment before starting for their bedroom, opening the door only a crack so that he could peek in. He found his wife sitting on their bed, cute black ears peeking out of her hair as she got to her feet. A white fur bikini barely hid her body, and the black gloves and boots didn't do much either. Stiffening slightly, her husband realized that the note he had just read contained a very critical clue that he had completely ignored.

{Dearest Kauro, on tonight of our fifth annaversary I hope to find myself in your arms once more, being cuddled like those dear pandas we both find so adorable.}

Kauro narrowed his eyes, glancing over her once more before he opened the door, catching her off guard as he grabbed her from behind. The woman gasped, letting him push her down onto their bed.

"Kauro! You scared me!"

The man smiled, putting a hand on his hip as he looked down at her. "Sorry," he murmured. "What's this about? And don't just say our "annaversary" because I already know that's a cover."

She blushed, giving him an innocent smile. "I, uhm... Want to start a family... So I decided to surprise you with this, hoping you'd agree...?"

"Hmph," he gave her small smirk, one that sent shivers through her. "You could have just asked you know."

Her blush intensified, making her look even cuter than she had before. Her dear husband leaned down to give her a kiss, gently grabbing her waist when she gave a happy sigh. The man carefully removed his shirt, tossing it aside (and unknowingly ringing the clothes basket) before he trailed kisses down her neck. His fingers teased her bare sides, making her shiver before her hands could begin to remove his pants. He chuckled slightly, making her pause.

"What?"

"No foreplay for once? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"All da~y..." she giggled, looking away. "I couldn't help it..."

"I see... Well then." he snuck a hand around her back to untie the tiny straps keeping the white top on her body. "I guess I better do something about your impatience."

"Please do~" the woman let him pull the top away, successfully getting him out of his pants not long after. Of course, that only led to him getting the bottoms off of her... Not that she really minded. His briefs were gone soon enough, giving her a chance to reach down and gently grasp it. WIth a few swift pumps he was soon just as ready as she, and he grabbed her shoulders to hold her down as he carefully entered her. His wife murmured, wrapping her arms around him as his hands moved to her hips. The man nuzzled at her neck as he gave her a momen, waiting for her little signal before he started to move. So when she gently ground her hips against his, she had no chance to recover from the gentle pleasure before he went straight into a quick, deep pace. The woman gasped, letting go of him to collapse to the bed in surprised bliss. She gripped the sheets, feeling her walls tighten and clench around him. Kauro had to hold in his own moans, letting a soft sigh part his lips momentarily before his hands began to roam her body, sending her little thrills of pleasure. But she wasn't the only one who would be surprised that night.

Kauro gasped, going wide-eyed when she turned the tables on him, wrapping her legs around his hips and beginning to move her hips with his. The new motion finally made a moan rip out of her silent lover's throat, making the woman smile and bring him down into another kiss. Their tongues played together as they both began to reach the edge, however the woman was shocked to suddenly have Kauro break away and moan out her name.

Now that was just too much.

"K-Kauro!" she mewled, gripping tight to him as her climax washed over her, making her twitch and spazz in his arms as he reached his own end, filling her with his seed before he lay her down. Doing his best to pull out without letting go of her, Kauro let his lover pull the blankets around them, sighing before he buried his face in her hair. She giggled, hugging him close.

"Happy annaversary honey... Love you."

"Love you too... cute little panda."

"You know, I actually forgot I still had the ears on until you said that."

"Keep them."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Uhm... Kauro?"

"Yes...?"

"Uh... here..."

"What is-...!"

"...Kauro...?"


	12. ITALY

Feli smiled and sang happily as he skipped through the front door of his home, heading directly to the kitchen to find his wife. And find her he did, prancing around the kitchen as she tried to finish making dinner. Prancing: because she heard him come in and was showing off her new little yellow sundress that happened to be just a tad bit too short. Feli tilted his head as he watched her finally start plating the food, turning to him with a bright smile and big plate of pasta. But his gaze was a little too busy looking at the low neck-line of her dress.

"Welcome home Feli~! I hope work went well!" she giggled, setting the plate in front of him before she poured him a glass of wine. "Anything interesting happen?"

"No, no bella. It was pretty boring as usual." he sat down, but she had already noticed the change. He had gone quiet, tense, and his eyes were open, continuously darting over to her. "Is that a new dress? It's very pretty on you."

"Oh you like it? It's just something I saw on the way home from the market." she giggled again, kissing his cheek. "Go ahead and finish dinner while I go get cleaned up from making it."

"Si bella." he watched her skip off before returning his attention back to his food. However, upon noticing something strange under the food, he cleared it off onto another plate. What he found written on the plate left him dumb-struck for only a moment before he tore off after his wife. She yelped in shock when he threw open the door to their bathroom, splashing herself with water where she was trying to wash flour from her hands.

"F-Feli?! You nearly gave me a-"

"You want a babino?!"

She paused, then smiled gently, cutting off the water. "Si."

He couldn't have stop his smile if he tried. Feli ran over to her and scooped her up, making her laugh as he covered her face in kisses. But then his mood changed, and she had to stiffle a gasp.

"Bella~"

"S-si?"

"Penso che potrei concedere il tuo desiderio adesso~" he kissed her straight on, getting access almost immediately as she gasped. The woman had no choice but to hold onto him as she was carried to their room, being set on her feet just in front of the bed. Feli didn't break the kiss as he reach around to untie the string holding the top of her dress up, and she couldn't help but shiver when he unzipped the back to let it fall off of her. However, it seemed he was the one caught off guard when he pulled back, and saw what was waiting for him.

"B-bella!" he stared wide-eyed at the pasta she had so happily crafted into a loose covering just before he arrived home. "T-that-"

She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Something wrong, caro?"

"Si!" he kneeled in front of her. "You have too much free-time on your hands!"

"No, I don't..." she pouted, but let out a soft moan when he grabbed her hips and started to eat the pasta off of her. Feli chuckled quietly as he pulled away, having cleared the pasta away from her hips down.

"Naughty bella. Pasta is for eating!"

"Well you are eating it, aren't you?" She shivered as he licked her thigh. "And enjoying doing so."

"Oh, of course I'm enjoying it." He made her yelp quietly when his fingers suddenly found their way into her womanhood. "And you are too, si?"

"Si~!" She didn't even attempt to hide her moans as he teased her, scissoring and curling his long fingers in her core until she was soaked. And once that mission was accomplished, she found herself tossed down on the bed moments before a now undressed Italian pounced on her, pinning her down by her shoulders as he began to eat the pasta off her breasts. Feli glanced up at her flushed face as he continued his task, using the distraction to his advantage.

At least until she reached down to grasp his member, stroking it softly in her hand. He groaned softly and buried his face in her neck. The woman turned to kiss his head, and managed to grasp his curl with her lips. She felt his member harden and twitch in her hand as she teased his curl. Finally he jerked away, planting his lips on hers as he pulled her legs around him to sink his length into her.

"Ah~ Feli~!" She fell away, and his lips moved down her jaw. The Italian smirked as he felt her shake underneath him before he began to move. His wife moaned louder than ever as he thrust into her, varying from fast and short to slow and deep every few seconds.

"Oh my dear bella," he panted into her ear, making her shudder. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh, s~i!" She had no control over her voice, or even her body anymore. The knot she felt growing in her stomach was beginning to untie, and her grip on her husband was telling him so. The man held on to her hips as he pounded her, until he felt his own end hit. He filled her up just a second before she went limp under him, spazzing in the wake of her own orgasm. Feli chuckled quietly, pulling out before he laid next to her. The woman smiled, but then flushed.

"Uh, Feli?"

"Si?"

"You forgot some pasta..."

"Well I guess I should get that."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"FELICIANO VARGAS, SEI UN FOTTUTO BASTARDO!"

"Waah! Don't be angry, don't be angry!"


	13. JAPAN

Kiku let himself give a slight smile as he walked through his garden after returning from work. His dear wife had asked him earlier to meet her at their hot spring when he returned, so now he could only wonder why. As he approached the springs he wasn't at all surprised to see his wife already soaking in the water. She greeted him softly, giving a little wave.

"Kiku-kun!"

"Why did you want me out here?" He was clearly confused, but undressed any way.

"I wanted to talk to you. This is a way to reward you if you answer correctly."

"Answer what correctry?" He slipped into the water and moved over to her. "Hm?"

She giggled, sinking lower in the water. "Kiku~ can we have a family~? Please~?"

"Eh?" He looked surprised. "A famiry?"

"Hai." She smiled. "Can we?"

"Hai of course." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "It sounds rike a wonderfur idea."

She giggled. "You know what that means Kiku~?"

"Hm?"

The woman hugged him, making him blush fiercely when he felt her naked body press close against his. "We get to make love again!"

He looked flustered. "W-werr… arright."

"Really?"

"Hai, of course. It wourdn't be right for me to get your hopes up and reave you rike this." he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "So I'rr do my best for you."

"As long as it's your _best_." she giggled again, but her lips parted for another reason when she felt his hands slide down her bare sides. His touch was gentle as always as he pushed her against the rocks, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Her hands traced across his chest and stomach, making him shiver slightly before he deepened the kiss into a soft passion. her lips parted to him, not for the first time, as he pressed into her, reaching down to grab her thighs. She was lifted up, and wrapped her legs around him before she re-settled against the rocks, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Kiku carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, enticing hers into a little dance, using the moment to distract her before he gave her a little surprise.

Having not noticed his little dilema, the woman was actually _quite_ surprised when she felt his length brush against her entrance. At least, until she remembered how easily arroused he was (it was quite amusing actually) and calmed down. He smiled into the kiss as he slipped inside her, allowing her to break away. His gentle kisses moved along her jaw and down her neck until he reached her shoulder. When he felt her relax against his chest, he began to move, first just gentle thrusts, then slightly harder, deeper ones tha left a cute little blush on her face as she couldn't help but moan.

"K-Ki-Kiku-k-kun~" she buried her flushed face in his shoulder, making him chuckle quietly. He gently kissed her earlobe, making her squeak and tense up against him. His mind flew back to the first he had discovered the sensitivity of her ears, back when they had first started dating, but he didn't have time to think about that. Beginning to abuse that little sensitive spot of hers he could feel her start to shake and really tense up, clenching around him as she bit down on her lip. Kiku gently ran his hands down her sides once more as he felt his own end nearing ever faster thanks to hers.

"Oi," he couldn't help but pant slightly, "Ret me see your face."

The woman obliged quickly, pulling back to allow him his little wish. She was truly adorable: her face all pink from her excitement, her lovely eyes glossy and unfocused, her soft pink lips parted by even softer moans until-

"K-Kiku!" her face went red, her arms flew around his neck as she hit her climax, twitching in his arms but arching her back only a second later -

He reached his end moments after hers, making his turn to blush as he felt her fill up around him. "Ah…"

She giggled quietly, letting him pull away. "No need for that kind of reaction."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Ki~ku! Hurry up! I can't wait on this!"

"H-HAI!"


	14. NETHERLANDS

Tim grimaced as he walked through his front door, shutting it behind him. Soft footsteps echoed through the little house, and soon they stopped in the hallwayr, making him look ove. His dear wife peeked around the corner at him, giggling quietly before she walked over to him, rubbing sleep from her eyes as he looked at her choice of night clothes.

"Is that my shirt?"

She blushed, nodding childishly. "My gown is dirty so I was going to wash it... So I borrowed one of your shirts to wear while I took a nap and uhm... must have sleep through my alarm. Oh I was going to have dinner ready for you!"

He chuckled quietly, walking over to hug her. "Hey it's alright."

"B-but Tim! You've been working so hard lately... I was going to make it special so you could have tonight to relax!"

"Oh, there's no need for that." he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Coming home to you everyday is enough."

"But Tim~!"

"No buts." the man tussled her hair, smiling slightly at her. "You're still asleep from that nap, if you try to cook now you'll only end up being clumsy."

She pouted. "Will not."

"Hush." he frowned, gently picking her up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"But I'm not tired~" she giggled, playing with his scarf. "But if you lay down with me I might make up for missing dinner~"

That made him pause, looking down at her. "Hm?"

She smirked deviously, dipping her head and drawing his gaze across her once more. Except, this time he saw what his shirt was hiding. Underneath the button up shirt was a set of cute, innocently lacey lingerie. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, all thoughts leaving his mind.

"Wow..."

"Hm~?" she giggled, kissing his cheek. "Is something wrong honey?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" he started for the bed, laying her on it the second they reached it.

"Something special~" she hummed, slipping out of his shirt so he could get a better look at her. "I wanted it to be something cute, but this was the best I could find. Do you like it?"

He didn't have to reply, she could already see the tent growing in his pants. The woman smiled, sitting up on her knees and tilting her head at him. He walked forward when her arms opened to him, letting her wrap them around his neck as his scarf was tossed aside. His jacket soon joined it as he hovered over her, pushing her back into the blankets. She giggled, smiling up at him as he tickled her sides before finishing the job of getting rid of his clothes. The woman didn't even yelp when he suddenly lifted her up, quickly removing the traitous lace that covered her.

"Tim~ I think you do like it!" she smiled, but then her expression went oddly serious, much different than her usual child-like happiness. "But, I do have a question for you."

"Uhm, okay."

"How would you feel about having a family?"

He had to blink at that one. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

The man smirked slightly, leaning over her so that his lips were mere inches away from hers. "I like the sound of that."

She giggled, pulling him into a kiss as he pulled her small frame against him. But her giggles turned into soft moans and blushes when he pushed into her without warning. He couldn't help but smile when she arched against him, allowing to go in a little farther.

"Hm, I'm surprised."

"A-about what?"

"That you're not moaning as loud as last time." he bucked, making a moan rip out of her throat. "Oh wait, there it is."

The woman groaned, giving him a half-hearted glare. "Tim~!"

"Hm?" he smirked, starting to move. She held tight to him, not even trying to hold in her moans as he pleasured her. And while he was sure to be gentle, not wanting to hurt her, her nails weren't as considerate. She purposely ran then down his back, only to moan when he gave a hard buck in retaliation. The man growled quietly, resting his forehead against hers as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He could tell by the way she was holding onto him tigher than ever that she was getting close, and that was exactly what he wanted. Right as she started to tense up he gave one last, hard buck, and smirked when the flood gates opened.

"A~h Tim~!" her head fell back, her nails digging into his shoulders even before he came, his cum filling her completely. "A~H"

He chuckled, slowly pulling out, only to collaspe beside her. "There..."

She giggled, burying her face in his neck. "I love you Tim..."

"Ik hou ook van jou."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Bella go get Tim!"

"Y-Yeah!"


	15. PRUSSIA

Gilbert yawned as he walked through the door of his house, Gilbird tweeting as he flew off to his usual spot on the windowsill.

"Oi~! Your awesome husband has returned!"

He grinned when she raced out to meet him, tackling him in a hug as he fell against the wall. He laughed at her impatience as she covered his face in kisses, tangling her fingers in his hair as he lifted her up. "Looks like someone missed zhe awesome me~"

"Damn right I did!" she pouted at him as he carried her to the kitchen, sitting her on the counter before getting a beer from the fridge. "I missed you so much Gilbert~!"

"Of course you did." he smiled.

"Ja~" she giggled, watching him drain the bottle by half before he moved back over to her. She started to say something, but stopped when she caught sight of a look in his eyes.

Was that... longing? "Gil? Is everything alright?"

He sighed, putting his beer down. "I vas talking to West today... he told me his vife is pregnant..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ja, of course! But..." he looked away. "It got me thinking about... us."

"Gil?" she tilted her head.

"Honig... have you... ever considered started a family vith me?" he looked at her, eyes so full of hope that she couldn't help but laugh, making him step back in shock.

"Hey! I'm serious!" he almost sounded hurt.

"I-I'm not laughing because of what you said, I'm laughing because I was going to ask you the same thing!" she gave him a smile, reaching out to pull him into a hug. "I want children too, silly!"

He smiled. "Zhen...?"

"Ja." the woman kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gilbert couldn't contain his excitement, pinning her to the counter as he made the kiss change from something innocent into something full of passion. He slid his hands along her hips, moving his lips to plant kisses along her jaw and down her throat. She sliffled a gasp when he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down her legs as she sat on the counter.

"G-Gilbert!"

"Ja?" he pulled back, looking at her curiously. "Somezhing vrong leibling?"

She squirmed, suddenly looking a little shy. "T-the kitchen? Really?"

That made him laugh, burying his face in her hair for a moment. "Ja!"

"Fine..." she blushed, letting him kiss her cheek once more.

"If it makes you zhat uncomfortable ve can move somevhere else frau." he grabbed her legs, linking them around his waist before liftig her up. "Like, say, zhat razher comfortable king size bed?"

"I can agree with that!" she smiled, holding onto him. But he wasn't about to wait on the room, oh no. She squeaked in surprise when he started stripping her as he carried her down the hall.

How the hell could he do that with one hand?!

The man grinned, noticing the confused and slightly fearful look in her eyes. "Don't judge me, I just like to feel how soft your skin is."

That made her blush. "G-Gilbert..."

"Ja?" he chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Shut up."

His chuckle turned into a laugh, making her smile before she was finally laid on their bed. Of course, Gilbert didn't give her a chance to return his earlier 'favor', all but ripping his own clothes off to pounce on her, reclaiming her lips for himself. As he was finally able to run his hands across her body she let out a soft sigh, letting him slip his tongue past her lips to play with hers. She let him have that chance, wrapping her legs around him to force him closer. Knowing that she was getting a little impatient only made him chuckle before granting her little wish. The woman gasped and arched her back when he pushed his length into her, making a smirk spread on his lips.

"Still not used to me?"

"I-I don't want to be..." she blushed, only making him chuckle more.

"Aw~" he smirked, kissing her cheek before starting to move for her neck. She gasped when he nipped at the sensitive flesh, making sure to leave bruises behind for her. But she was a little pre-occupied, focusing on how good it felt when he starting moving. Her head felt back when he finally found a nice pace, making sure he was doing it just right so he could get those delicious moans from her. And he did.

"G-Gil~! Gott..." she ran her nails down his back, not caring that she left long scratches across the skin. "Gil~bert!"

"Ah, ja, I love it when you say it like that!" he grunted against her neck, nipping at the soft skin once more before kissing down to her clavicle. "Drives me crazy!"

"I know." she couldn't help but pant, arching against him once more when a hand darted down to play with her clit. "A~h Gilbert~!"

He grinned, feeling her walls start to clench around him. "Mm~!"

The woman felt her toes curl as they both reached their ends, climaxing within moments of each other. Gilbert groaned, looking down at her as he slowly pulled out.

"Shit babe..."

She could only giggle, watching him grin as he grabbed the quilt. "Ja?"

He let his grin slip into a smile, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"GILBEEEEEEEERT!"

"M-Mein Gott!"


	16. ROMANO

Lovino muttered as he threw open the door of his house, slamming it closed a moment later. Of course, that only brought something else to his attention. His eyes narrowed as he paused, waiting for the verbal abuse that usually greeted him when he arrived in such an manner. So when it didn't greet him this time, he grew concerned.

"Ragazza? Are you here?" the man walked through the house, finally stopping in the kitchen. He tilted his head in confusion when he found a fresh glass of wine waiting on the counter with a plate and a note.

'Meet me in back when you finish'

Lovino shrugged, quickly wolfing down his wife's delicious cooking before he picked up the wine and started for the back door, sipping on it as he went. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he found the woman relaxing in their hot tub, smiling at him when he approached.

"Ciao!" she giggled, standing up to greet him. His eyes raked over her as she did, his face flushing as water drops ran down her naked body. Not that it was odd: they often ditched their clothes when it meant relaxing, whether it was to sip some wine in the hot tub or just stretch out in bed; they were even used to each other walking around naked on a typical day.

"Ciao ragazza..." he slowly walked over, stripping down completely before he slid in beside her, giving her a kiss as they both sank into the warm water. "Thanks for dinner."

"It didn't get cold, did it?" she looked worried. "I hoped it would stay warm enough for you."

"Si, it did. Grazzie." he chuckled quietly, reaching up to tussle her hair before he draped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. "I think you worry too much sometimes."

"Well, I guess it'll only get worse if we ever start a family."

"At least then it'll be justified." he smiled. "So save you energy for when that comes, got it?"

"Hey Lovi... Does that mean you'd like to have a family with me?" she batted her eyelashes at him, a slight pout on her lips. "Because I would really like that..."

Lovino choked on his wine, putting down his glass in order to rub his chest. "Chigi! R-ragazza?!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest to his and trapping his hand there. "Si prega di Lonvino~?"

He gulped, throwing back the rest of his wine before he could face her. "Are you sure you're ready for that kind of responsibility?"

"Si~" she smiled kissing him briefly. "I deal with you don't I?"

"Hah hah, very funny." he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"So am I." the woman giggled, rubbing noses with him. "I want a child Lovi! And it has to be yours!"

"Ah... Si, si..." he smirked. "How else would you get one?"

"Well-"

"You finish that sentence and I'll kick you out ragazza." he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her head to tilt back and look up at him. "Don't think I won't."

"I know you won't." now it was her turn to smirk, grabbing his curl and making him growl. "Because you love me~"

"Hmph." he clicked his tongue before crashing his lips onto hers. She gave him access immediately, knowing he wouldn't want to wait. When they did things, they didn't wait around.

Lovino played with her tongue as he moved her onto his lap, making her straddle him as she continued playing with his curl. But he wasn't about to let that fly, grabbing her hand to pull it away from his hair. With a firm hold on her wrist he pulled her flush against him, smirking as he broke off from the kiss. She giggled, knowing how he could be.

Of course, since his length was fully erect between them, she could understand why he'd want her to stop with the curl.

"Lovi~ I think my dear friend has come out to play~" she reached down to grasp his length, making him stiffle a gasp.

"Si, I think it has too bella."

Ah yes, he was calling her bella again. Lovino Vargas was wrapped around her finger once more.

"Hey," he grabbed her hips, gently grinding his into hers. "Care to get this show on the road?"

She smirked, putting her hands on his shoulders and lifting herself just enough for him to slide underneath and guide himself into her core. "Mmm, can't wait."

He chuckled, letting her resettle on his lap, her back arching as she did. "I'd say you're enjoying it already."

"That's because I am." she gave a little bounce, making him grunt. "And I'd say, you are too."

"Hmph." he grabbed her hips, helping her to ride him. "I'd say you're being a bit of a bitch."

"Well you're a bit of a bastardo." the woman moaned into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I love you~"

"Ti amo." he smirked, suddenly thrusting up into her and making her yelp. However that single yelp soon turned into loud moans as he continued to buck, making her bounce on his lap, from the force of it. But she soon recovered from her initial surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could ride him out. Lovino chuckled quietly, kissing her to keep her from waking the neighbors as her moans returned even louder than before. It didn't last long though, as he soon had to break away to let out his owns moans, feeling her inner walls start to tighten and pulse around his length always drove him mad, and this was no exception. The woman smirked deviously through her moans, knowing that any second they would both be at their ends.

And it happened, only moments after the thought crossed her mind. She suddenly pressed close to him, a moan tearing from her throat as her climax hit hard.

"L-Lovino~!"

The man gave a grunt, clenching his eyes shut as he hit his own end. "Ah, bella!"

They moaned in unison for some seconds, the bliss overpowering them. The woman fell limp in his arms, still twitching some as her vision cleared. Lovino smiled, kissing her forehad and giving her a moment before helping her up so he could pull out.

"Ti amo, bella."

"Ti amo anch'io, Lovino..."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"LOVINO VARGAS YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARDO!"

"C-chigi! You're breaking my hand!"

"I'm going to break more than that when this is over!"


	17. RUSSIA

Ivan felt himself relax as he finally crossed the threshold of his home, relieved to be away from the mountains of paperwork that he would find waiting for him once again in the morning. As he tossed his coat and gloves to their usual place, snow boots joining soon after, he was delighted to hear the soft footsteps of his wife coming his way. In only a few moments the long haired woman skipped into the hallway, immediately handing him a tall glass of vodka and planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Welcome home дорогой!" (darling)

"Cпасибо," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad to be home..." (Thank you)

He felt his heart skip a beat when she gave him a warm smile, before planting a second kiss on his lips. The woman hugged him briefly before she stepped away, excusing herself to the kitchen.

"Nyet, honey, come sit with me. Пожалуйста?" (please?)

"But I... I need to cook dinner!" she looked at the kitchen doorway, then back at him. "I was going to make your favorite tonight..."

"It can wait." he gently took her hand in his, tugging her toward the living room. As soon as he had a fire going he had her in his lap in a plush arm chair. The woman pouted at him, watching him take a sip of his vodka before putting the glass aside to wrap his arms around her. He gave her a smile, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey~ why are you so worried about dinner? If you're that hungry we can cook together~!"

"Nyet!" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I just wanted to reward you for always working so hard..."

"Oh you're so thoughtful~ but you don't need to reward me like that! All I need is a kiss and I'm fine!" he smiled, nuzzling against her neck for a moment. "You don't have to cook a special meal or something like that..."

She shivered when he gave her neck a soft kiss, pulling back to plant another on her cheek. "Ivan... Can I tell you something...?"

"Hm?" he looked down at her. "Of course you can."

"Ivan I... I want to have a child..." she looked away for a moment, then met his surprised gaze. "Can we... try to start a family?"

"Are you sure?" he looked worried."I hurt you the last time we tried to make love, I don't want to hurt you again."

"Oh Ivan," she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his hair. "I don't want you to be worried but this is something I want more than anything... I want this kind of life with you."

He gave a sad smile, nuzzling against her shoulder. "A little one... running around the yard, playing in the snow in the winter..."

"Da... Doesn't it sound wonderful?" she ran her fingers through his hair. "Please... Please can we try?"

"Ah..." he pulled back, cupping her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Da." the woman smiled when he looked down. "You won't hurt me."

"But... I worry about that..." he looked so sad. "But I will try... for you."

"Ivan, Я люблю тебя."

"Я тоже тебя люблю." he kissed her, moving his hands to rest on her waist. "I promise, I will do my best not to hurt you. Even if you say I won't."

She smiled. "I know."

Ivan returned the smile, kissing her once more, but with much more passion than usual. He let her carefully remove his scarf, draping it across the back of the chair, before she started on his shirt. While she was working on that she was almost oblivious to his hands as they slid under her shirt. She gasped when his hands found their way under her bra, teasing her nipples into hard nubs before kneading at the soft mounds themselves. His tongue entered her mouth with that gasp, twisting and playing with hers. The woman was almost limp against him, shaking as she got his shirt off his shoulders. With a flick of his wrists her shirt and bra were tossed somewhere behind the chair, his shirt following soon after. But before he could return to his previous assault of her sensitive chest she turned the tables, kissing and nipping at his neck.

The man moaned, arching his neck so she would have better access to the sensitive area. And when she found his sweet spot she started abusing it, leaving several small hickeys there. Her husband didn't try to stop her, probably because his time of trying to avoid making love to her would leave him needing a little more to get him going.

At least, that's what she thought.

Until an old friend decided to pay her a visit.

The woman gasped when she resettled on his lap, only to jump up when she discovered his hardened member straining against his pants. Ivan looked on nervously as she moved to kneel in front of the chair, unbuckling his belt before she looked up at him.

"Well that didn't take too long Ivan~" she smiled, unbuttoning his pants. "Can you stand up for me? They look uncomfortable."

He felt his face heat up slightly as he did as he was told, letting her pull his pants off, then his boxers. He heard her gasp as she looked at his fully erect length, standing proudly before her. He scoffed when he finally looked back down at her, but that was what she was waiting for. The second he did, she wrapped her hands around his length, leaning forward the lick and kiss the head before working on the rest. The woman saw him gap at her before the pleasure finally overcame him, making him throw back his head and tangle his fingers in her silky hair. So instead of just kissing, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, using her hands to pump the rest as she started to suck. Ivan couldn't stay standing at that point, and she only followed as he collapsed back into the chair.

However, just as he started to throb she pulled off with a clearly audible 'pop'. She looked up at him with a smirk, standing up to finally get out of her own pants. The man bit his lip as he saw those slender legs straddling him when she returned to his lap, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Ivan~" she kissed along his jaw, slowly, teasingly pumping his shaft with the hand she didn't have tangled in his hair. "I hope you're ready~"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Honey..."

She gasped when she suddenly found herself on the couch next to them, Ivan ripping off her panties without a second thought. Now it was her turn to moan, as he thrust first two, then three, and finally four fingers in her, making sure to stretch her before he even thought of fulfilling his urges.

God, how badly he wanted her!

He listened to the moans pouring from her mouth as he felt her grow first wetter, then tighter around his fingers. The latter made him worry, but as he pulled his fingers out he heard her protest, making him smile, just slightly. He gently lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, letting her put the other on his hip.

"Dear, are you sure about this?"

"Da." she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

He nodded slowly, carefully pushing his 13 inch length into her tight cavern. He heard her grunt, her head tilting back. Worried he paused, but she gave a nod for him to keep going. And then, after another grunt, he heard a low, clearly stiffled moan. Looking to her face he saw her biting down on her lip, her breathing becoming heavier by the second. Returning his attention lower, he realized her inner walls were twitching and tightening around him.

She had climaxed just from that.

"What?" he looked back at her curiously, reaching down to spread her legs a little more. "Did you already...?"

She blushed, and nodded, making him chuckle. At least, until he heard what she said next.

"I've been... doing things to make sure I could stretch for you... I-I didn't want you to suffer through not being able to make love to me anymore..."

""Suffer?"" he scoffed, looking down. "Who said-"

"I heard you talking to America about it. You said you hated not being able to love me the way you thought I deserved." she looked up at him again. "So I did something about it."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Oh... You're so caring... I was only worried that you might have gotten sick of it at some point... I didn't want you to leave me because of it..."

"Never. I love you too much." she tilted his head down to kiss him. "Now stop worrying about the little things."

He smirked, using one hand to pull her up against him and the other to hold on to her hip. Her head fell straight back with a single move of his hips, so he was delighted to hear moan after moan pour from her mouth when he actually started moving, soon finding a pace they could both enjoy. He pounded her, reaching deep inside her. With how sensitive she was after that first climax it didn't take much to get her back to the edge, and he was more than happy to egg her on. He leaned down to capture a pert nipple in his mouth as he continued to buck, soon switching to the other nip before he felt her tense up in prelude to a second climax.

"I-I-Ivan~!"

He pulled back, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "D-da sunflower... I know..."

She moaned, shivering from the breath dusting her skin. "Ivan~"

"N-nyet, stop saying it like that..." but she didn't listen, moaning out his name once more. It was driving him crazy! "H-hey!"

The woman wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, throwing back her head as tears filled her eyes from ecstasy. Her second orgasm followed soon after, and she made sure he knew it.

"I-IVAN~!"

He gave a grunt, feeling her core tighten around him, quickening his own climax. The man let out his own moan against her shoulder.

"Honey~!" she couldn't help the blush that spread across her face when he said her name after that. He felt a blush rise to his own face when he realized she was shaking under him in pleasure as his cum filled her to the point of over flowing, running down her thighs and drenching the couch. The woman tried to catch her breath as she gave him a breathless smile, making his heart once more skip a beat.

"I-Ivan... That felt so go~od..." she kissed him briefly as he pulled out, letting him pull a blanket from the back of the couch.

"Da, it was~" he chuckled, shifting them both so that she was laying ontop of him before he covered them both with the blanket. "And to think, we didn't have to worry about Nat bothering us this time~"

Clawing at the front door made him gulp, immediately making them both hurriedly run for the back room.

"Big brother what is going on in there?!"

"NYET!"

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Oh my god, Ivan!"

"Big brother how could you?!"


	18. SCOTLAND

Allistor grumbled to himself as he pushed open his door, huffing in irritation when he closed it. But even his foul mood couldn't stop a smile from rising on his lips when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Hot breath dusted his neck as his wife pressed against his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Lass, dae ye realize howfur muckle a loue ye?" (Lass, do you realize how much I love you?)

She giggled, kissing the sensitive part of his neck and making him stiffle a gasp. "Enough to make sure I can actually understand you and not get confused."

"Och, a loue ye muckle mair than yon." (Oh, I love you much more than that."

"I know that." she smirked. "But do you realize how fucking sexy that damn accent of yours is? It makes it so hard for me to not jump you everyday."

Now that got his attention. "Lass, whare'd this cuim frim?"

A sigh dusted his neck before she rest her head against his back. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, and let the sound relax her before she steeled her nerves.

"Allistor... I... I want to start a family with you." she heard him gasp, and heard his heart skip a beat. "We've been together for a while now, and I think it's time for us to really settle down, you know?"

The woman was taken by surprise when he pulled away, only to turn around and pull her into a hug, covering her face with kisses. But she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close.

"A wad loue tae hae a wain wi' ye." he smiled, kissing her deeply for a brief moment. "A loue ye, sae a wain wad be braw." (I would love to have a child with you. ... I love you, so a child would be nice.)

The woman giggled, kissing his cheek. "Then let's have one."

"Aye." He smiled, that special smile he saved for their most tender moments, before he pressed his lips to hers to give her a chaste kiss. The woman melted under his hands as they roamed her sides, but let out a soft gasp when he picked her up. However instead of carrying her to their bedroom as she had expected, she was surprised to find him carrying her to their backyard. But she soon realized why when she saw the harvest moon rising in the sky. A smile rose to her lips as he lay her down on the futon.

"A harvest moon? Weren't we married under one?"

"Aye, sae it's fitting." he smiled, kissing her briefly before he pulled away to remove his jacket. "Dinnae ye think?"

She nodded, letting him strip her of her tartan patterned skirt. "It is."

The man chuckled, pulling her shirt off before he started on his own clothes. However, she noticed his gaze moving across her, examining her obviously new blue tartan lingerie.

"Lass... please tell me yon's nae wot ah think it is."

She blushed, twiddling her thumbs. "I had it custom made..."

"Really?" he laughed. "Oh dear!"

"What?" she frowned, but he only responded by removing the rest of his clothes. That made her lose her train of thought, raking her gaze over his toned chest as he moved to pin her against the cushions. "Oh my..."

"Aye lass?" he smirked, lifting her up to unlatch her bra. "See samething ye lyke?"

"Aye," she smirked, letting a hand ghost across his abdomen. "This."

"Och, sae ye lyke it?" The man leaned down to kiss her neck, pulling her bra away so he could tease the soft mounds they had hidden. "Well ah lyke thae."

She didn't even try to stop the soft moan that parted her lips, making him give a smile that sent shivers down her spine. Allistor grabbed her hips, running his roughened palms across the skin before he started pulling off her panties. The calluses on his fingertips made her shiver as he pulled the lace off of her, leaving her exposed to him.

Not that she cared: the woman gladly spread her legs to give him a better view, and didn't even protest when he grabbed her hips once more. Her legs were on his shoulders mere seconds later, and her head fell back went he started to eat her out. He used that damned tongue ring to play with her clit, knowing it drove her crazy. And it did; it didn't take long for her to be turned into a moaning mess, cumming on his tongue. He smirked, lapping up her juices before moving her legs to rest on his hips.

"Damn lass, ye're already drookit!"

"You... damn... Scot." she glared at him, but it faltered when he simply laughed at her. "Hey~!"

"Aye?" he smiled at her pout, knowing full well what she wanted. "Och, ah see."

The woman looked away, blushing like wildfire when he plunged his length in her, making her arch her back and moan in delight. Now that made him blush, but smile at the same time, knowing he was the only one who would ever see her like that. The only one who would ever hear those deliectible sounds coming from her throat.

And then it only got better. As he started to move she held tight to him, and soon returned to being a moaning mess beneath him. He used one hand to hold her close to him and the other to support himself as he thrust harder and deeper, working for every moan he got her to unleash.

"Allisto~r!" she moaned into his neck, making him shiver, but he gasped in surprise when she started to nip and suck at his clavicle. When she ahd discovered his sweet spot, he didn't know, but damn did she abuse it.

"H-hey lass, settle doon!" he moaned into her hair, tightening his arm around her. "Ah~"

She tried to stifle a moan when she felt him start to twitch and freeze up, but she couldn't stop the surprised yelp that she let out when the hand that had previously been supporting him moaned to play with her already sensitive clit. It wasn't long before she was at the edge with him.

"A-ah! Allister!" she moaned against his neck.

"O-oh, a-a'm-!"

She smiled that breathless smile that made him go mad, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "G-go ahead!"

"Aye!" his grip on her tightened as he came, filling her with his cum just mere seconds before her climax hit, making her gasp and twitch in his arms. The Scotsman gently lay her down before he pulled out, and she giggled when he let himself collapse beside her. He smiled, wrapping his arms back around her to pull her close.

"Ah loue ye." he ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in her sweet scent before she could shift and bury her face in his chest.

"I love you too Allistor. And I'm quite sure our child will too."

"Speaking o', wot will we name tae wain?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Allistor!"

"Jings, crivens, halp me!"


	19. SOUTH KOREA

Yong Soo chuckled as he turned off his MP3, prancing through the front door of his home in a hurry. He was eager to get inside before SOMEONE noticed what time it was. That someone, being his wife. He didn't want her to know he was home until it was too late. So when he found her busying herself with one of his favorite video games, he grinned. The woman screeched when he tackled her, immediately grabbing her chest as he covered her cheek with kisses. She flushed brightly, glaring up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Damn you! You fucking scared the shit outta me!"

"Aw, 미안 해요 [1], I just wanted to surprise you." he pouted, pulling away from her to sit on his knees behind her. The woman sighed, turning off the game before turning to him.

"Yeah, sure you are… Uhm, what's that by your foot?"

"Hm? Oh right!" he gave a bright smile as he retrieved the little parcel that he had dropped in his attempt to surprise her. "Today's our anniversary, so I stopped to get you something on my way home!"

"Oh you didn't have too!" she returned the smile, taking it from him. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course!"

The woman giggled, looking at the little gift in wonder. She knew her Korean lover was unused to doing things like this, but after being married for nearly five years (and still going strong) he had decided he should try to adapt to some of her own traditions, since she had worked so hard to adapt to his (even if their Christmas plans usually ended being torn between visiting her family in back home or flying off for a romantic vacation somewhere).

But she opened it still, and was pleasantly surprised to find a neatly crafted piece of chocolate. "Oh Yong Soo, it's too cute to eat!"

He smiled. "It was the cutest one I could find da-ze!"

"Aw, 친절하시네요 [2]." she smiled. "Oh! I have a gift for you too! But~ you have to answer a question to get it."

"Okay, go!"

"Do you want kids?" she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, or no."

"그럼요!" [3] he grinned, looking incredibly happy with the idea. "That would be great!"

Her glare turned into a sly smirk. "Then you can get your present."

"And what would it be?"

The woman stood, pulling off the cute little dress he had bought for her to wear around the house. And when it came off, something else came up.

Literally.

Yong Soo found himself shocked and aroused as he looked at his wife's bare form, finding that his 'gift' was something he would very much enjoy. You know, if he had been given a moment to enjoy it.

The second her hands were free she grabbed his wrists, jerking him forward so that he fell face first into her exposed breasts. Yong Soo couldn't help but drool, shifting so that he pulled her into his lap. She had no choice but to go with his plans, letting him attack her breasts with kisses and nips. His hands shot up to grope and tease them, his mouth moving to distract itself with hers. Her hands weren't as busy as his were though, and thus left their place on his shoulder to remove his clothes. She had set them out that morning with her evening surprise in mind, so she made quick work of his button up shirt and pants, even if she did have to force him to shift to get the latter off. Soon she found herself pinned to the floor, the member that was horribly strained against his briefs resting against her own vital regions.

The woman couldn't help but moan as he rid himself of the constricting clothing he had left on, tossing them somewhere to the side before he made a move to bury his length inside her. She had no choice but to let him have his way with her, far too overtaken by pleasure to try and take charge herself. Despite his little quirks and fondness for her breasts, they didn't come together like this very often. Of course, it couldn't be said it was because of lack of interest, just that they were both usually busy. So when they did get to do things like this, it usually ended with them passing out in each other's arms.

Not that she would be allowed to this time.

Yong Soo buried his face in her chest, playing with her boobs as he started to move, rolling his hips into hers. She moaned once more, arching her back and letting one of his hands under her to lift her into him. Of course, the angle only did more to help her. The woman felt her eyes roll back as she fought for breath against the tide of her moans, his free hand ghosting across her bare form to send shivers down her spine. Shivers that pushed them both closer and closer to the oncoming end the both so desperately wanted.

"Y-yong Soo!" her breath was hot on his ear and neck as he lifted his head to kiss her again. That free hand moved back to her breasts, playing with them as he felt himself start to tense up inside her.

"H-hey, you're driving me crazy over here."

She giggled quietly, still trying to catch her breath. "You obviously haven't noticed the effect you have on me then!"

He chuckled, grabbing her hips and trapping her lips once more to quiet the moan that began to rip from her throat as she hit her end, his own coming just a moment after. When he let her go, she couldn't help but gasp for air, trying to calm her beating heart.

"Y-Yong Soo… 나는 당신을 사랑합니다." [4]

He kissed her forehead. "나도 당신을 사랑합니다." [5]

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"Yong Soo! I think it's time to go to the h-hospital!"

"젠장!" [6]

[1] Sorry

[2] that is very kind

[3] Certainly!

[4] I love you

[5] I love you too

[6] Damn it!


	20. SPAIN

Antonio whistled cheerfully as he pranced through his front door. He smiled brightly, looking around to see if his dear wife was nearby. When he saw that she wasn't, his smile lessened into one of worry. The man furrowed his brow as he walked through the house, looking around for his lover. And he soon found her, sitting alone in their little office room. She was on the computer, sighing slightly every so often. Sneaking forward, he was shocked to see that she was busily looking through a baby catalog on some site. He could see the emotions in her eyes reflected in the screen, and then when her gaze lifted.

"Oh Antonio, when did you get home?" she turned around in her chair, looking up at him with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you like I usually do."

The man frowned at her, gently lifting her chin with his hand so that he could really look into her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He could see the uncertainty darken her eyes for a brief moment. "Antonio... I..."

"You?"

"I want us to have a child." she sighed. "But you're always so busy with work, I don't want you to be too stressed about it."

Antonio felt his smile return. "Chica~!"

"Yes?"

He laughed, pulling her to her feet and making her yelp when he led her into a little dance. "I would love to have a family with you!"

The woman smiled brightly, giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Toni~!"

However she was unprepared for his attitude to suddenly darken. "Fusososo, chica~"

"Uh, Toni?" she squeaked when he lifted her up, carrying her to their bedroom.

"Si?"

The woman blushed, giving him a shy glance as he lay her down. "You seem... Ready for this...?"

"Because I am." he kissed her cheek, then down her neck as he unbuttoned her blouse. She just let him slowly undress her, taking his sweet ass time to strip her down before he stood to undress himself. With that taken care of she became a hostage to his charms, unable to do anything as he started to tease her curves and breasts with his more than capable hands. The man smiled as her cheeks lit up with a pink hue before he leaned down to kiss her once more. But it was his turn to be surprised when she suddenly reached around him, and grabbed that fucking sexy ass of his.

"Chica!" his eyes widened slightly, making her smirk. The woman snickered and slid down just enough to attack his neck and tanned chest with kisses and little love bites, her hands sliding up his back.

"Nope. It's my turn now." She nipped at his clavicle, then her hands moved to play with him as she flipped him onto his back. Antonio bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut as her more than experienced hands teased and stroked his member into a full salute. The woman giggled at his blushing face, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Aw Antonio~" he looked up at her through narrowed eyes. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it~?"

The man hissed through his teeth as she shifted her position, leaving him prodding at her entrance. "H-hey…"

"Si?" she smiled, planting herself on his lap. Her back arched slightly as he reached deep inside her. "A~h."

Antonio couldn't take that anymore. He grabbed her hips, pushing up to put her back on the bed as he hovered over her. Before the shock of his sudden return could fade he had taken her lips hostage once more, forcing his tongue past to play with hers as he started to move. The woman couldn't help but moan into the kiss as it became more sloppy, his hands sliding up her waist to tease her breasts as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his hands off of her as she pulled him flush against her chest.

"Ah-Antoni~o!" she tangled her fingers in his hair, but he only proceeded to nip at her lip. The man wasn't about to let up, but he knew he was already driving her crazy. That meant only one thing: she was already getting too close.

"A-ah," he panted, nuzzling against her cheek. "How close, ngh, h-how close are you?"

"I-I can't-!" she moaned into his ear, hugging him closer. "T-Toni!"

Antonio bit into her shoulder, hissing as she hit her climax. But he still far gone, for the moment at least. He continued to buck into her, feeling her hips roll against his as her pulsing walls helped push him over the edge. It only took a few moments for him to hit his own end, and leave them both moaning in unison. The woman tried to catch her breath as he husband lifted himself off of her, pulling out to lay at her side.

"T-Toni…" she nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped his arms, and a blanket, around her.

"Shhh, I know, I love you too."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"TONI I THINK YOUR WISH IS COMING EARLY!"

"Ehhhhh?!"


	21. SWEDEN

Berwald sighed as he walked into his home, pulling off his glasses to clean as the rain poured outside. Lightning struck not far away, lighting up the dark living room and making a yelp reach him from the couch. Immediately on edge he ran over, only to find his wife hiding under a blanket, hugging a pillow tight as she whimpered. It made Berwald relax, but she screamed when he sat beside her, trying to jump to her feet but slipping and making him jump up to catch her before she fell over the coffee table.

"It's just me."

Upon hearing his voice the woman pounced, jumping into his arms and burying her face in his chest. "Oh Berwald! When did this storm blow in?!"

"You never acted like this during one before." he rubbed her back, looking at her curiously. "Why now?"

"You were always here during one... I had no need to be scared..." she looked up at him, giving him a childish smile. "Hehe... But now you're back!"

He shook his head, chuckling quietly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Why didn't you just call me? I would have come home for you."

The blush that lit up her cheeks only confused him, making him arch an eyebrow at her. "Hm?"

"I, uhm, was trying to put something together for you... I hadn't even realized it was storming until the power went out and I started hearing thunder..."

"And what would it be that had you so distracted?" she could hear the curiosity in his voice and it made her start twiddling her thumbs.

"We~ll..."

"Hm?"

She stood, turning her back on him. "Uhm... well, you see Berwald... I, uh..."

"What?" he stood behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He smiled gently when she turned back to face him, but when he saw her hands start to pull her shirt up, he stiffened.

In more ways than one, actually.

Her shirt came off, revealing the blue and yellow bra that was obviously new. "I bought this set to surprise you with tonight... but then the storm distracted me..."

"From... what exactly?" he was trying so hard not to stare at her. It was actually kinda cute to see him get so flustered.

But she gulped, fiddling her thumbs. "From... figuring out a way to ask you if we could start a family without sounding like a total idiot...?"

"Well I think you just did." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "And you didn't sound like an idiot at all."

She giggled, pulling back just even to tilt her head back and kiss his chin. "So..."

She was unprepared for him to grab her, kissing her deeply as he pushed her backward onto the couch. The yelp that escaped her gave him a chance to slip his tongue past her lips to play with hers. But she recovered quickly, and fought back against the invader as he worked to remove his own clothes without breaking away. And he did, rather skillfully actually, before he started on the lingerie that insisted on teasing him. Her hands ran down his back, gently massaging the knots out of his muscles and making him sigh blissfully into the kiss. She broke off not long after, trying to catch her breath, but he wouldn't give her that much time, making her legs wrap around him when he chose that moment to make his move.

The woman felt her back arch when his thick length entered her, and he couldn't stop his smile when he saw the blush that spread across her face.

"Cute."

That made her blush darken, and she couldn't do anything to calm herself. "Ah..."

He chuckled, resting his hands on her hips as he began to move, slowly at first, but soon finding a nice pace that made the most moans rip from her throat. She held onto his shoulders, her breasts bouncing with every move he made, and enticing him to lean down and nuzzle at them. That made a smile come to the surface as she watched him. He always made sure to be gentle around her, and it certainly worked wonders on his temperment when they were with the other Nordics. Especially Matthias. Berwald had yet to punch the Dane in the face with her around.

"H-honey." he tried not to tighten his grip on her as he felt her fingertips tracing his muscles. It was like a teasing touch, so soft, but over so quick. She smiled up at him, a devious gleam in her eyes. The woman ghosted her tips across his skin, making him shiver, but also pushing him closer to edge. Being so touch starved for so long made him incredibly sensitive to her soft fingertips when she decided to run them over him. And she knew it.

"Berwa~ld!" she moaned, making his grip tighten just slightly and making her moan once more. But he had had enough, and shifted up just enough to nip and suck at her neck, covering the skin with hickeys that she would surely not even attempt to cover up the next day.

Even if she would get him back with two for every one.

Berwald felt her starting to tense up beneath him, just as she felt him starting to twitch inside of her. So he picked up his pace just enough to push her over the edge, and she did, pulling him over with her. She arched against him as he came, filling her up to the point of overflowing, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he felt her twitching around him. But he had to pull out, and could only smile at her when she gave him her own breathless smile. She gently pulled him down beside her, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch to wrap around them. He held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too Berwald."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"BERWALD!"

"YO BER, I THINK YOUR WIFE NEEDS HELP MAN!"

"SVE COME QUICKLY!"


	22. SWITZERLAND

Vash grumbled to himself as he stalked through his front door, looking around warily before he shut the door behind him. With another glance he was soon de-arming himself, placing all his guns (and ammo) away where he could retrieve them if need be. But at the moment, he was being a little more cautious than usual. The reason being that Lili had called saying she would be staying the night over at Mrs. Hungary's house, and he would have the place all to himself.

Well, to himself and his wife, who was surprisingly absent from the front porch. She would usually wait there for him every afternoon like a little lost puppy, so he had a habit of freaking out when he arrived without seeing her. And now, with the house deathly silent, he was extremely worried. However he walked through the house anyway, glancing in each room until he was absolutely certain she wasn't there, and then he checked every inch of the house, even the floor cabinets, anywhere she might hide. See, his dear lover was prone to increasingly horrible migraines, and every time she got one she would go find a nice dark, quiet place to curl up until it went away. But since he couldn't find her anywhere in the house, he could only think of one other place to look.

His sniper platform.

Vash quickly hurried to the backyard, scaling the rope he had in place of any kind of ladder to get to the top. And there, curled up with a mug of hot chocolate and a rifle, was his dear lover. She gave him a nervous smile, glancing at her watch before she scooted over to make room for him.

"Oops… Lost track of time…" she giggled, rubbing her neck. "Sorry~"

"What were you doing up here?" he took off his coat to wrap around her, glancing at the little cotton dress she wore. "It's freezing out here, why aren't you covered more?"

"I wasn't cold, mister worry-wort." she flicked his nose. "It's actually pretty warm out right now."

"Only because you're in the sunlight." he poked her cheek. "So, you going to answer or am I going to have to make you?"

"Well as much as I like the sound of that… I was out here improving my range because I got bored. But then I got tired of that and decided to just stay up here and do some looking and thinking. I don't really ever go outside much anymore, so I went to change and got some cocoa."

"And the rifle?"

"In case I happened to see someone who shouldn't be here."

"That's my girl." he kissed her temple, pulling her into his arms. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Us." her eyes started to shine.

"Wait, don't tell me." he smirked. "You want kids."

She blushed lightly, but nodded, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger as she bit her lip. It was absolutely adorable, and he couldn't help but lean forward to plant a kiss on her lips. She tasted of a minty hot cocoa, but he couldn't care less.

"Is that why Lili isn't here tonight?"

"Mhmm…"

"Good." his smirk turned devious, into one belonging to a hunter as he stalked his prey. Vash grabbed her shoulders, pushing her into the wall of the platform before his sneaky hands pushed his coat off of her. "Then we have no need to hide."

"V-Vash." she blushed as his words hit her. "Out here?"

"Mhmm." he kissed her cheek, then her neck, as he trailed his hands down her sides to reach the bottom of her dress. "Your fault."

"How?" she shivered as he jerked it up, and off, of her.

"For being so damn cute!" he let his hands roam her body briefly before he felt hers removing his shirt. He let her do as she wished, at least until he was only in his briefs. "Nu-uh, not before you."

She pouted, then narrowed her eyes. He gasped when she grabbed his hands, pulling his wrists so that he had no choice but to let her push him onto his back. As the woman settled on his lap, he looked up at her in a mixed surprise and arousal, watching her reach down underneath her to tug his briefs down to his knees. Vash let her pull them off of him, not wanting to make her lose the boost of confidence that had her on top.

Literally.

She smiled shyly, not exactly sure of what she was doing. He gently grabbed her hands, guiding them down to his length.

"It's okay to be unsure."

"But... I'm not." She smirked, surprising him when she took hold of him, teasing the tip with her thumb. "I just like _playing_ innocent."

Vash moaned, laying his head back as she shifted out of her panties, starting to rub his member against her wet entrance. She lifted herself up, off of his lap, moving to sheath his length inside her. Her back arched, prompting him to rest his hands on her hips, rubbing soothing circles into his skin with his thumbs.

"T... take your time." He shuddered under her. "I don't mind."

"Good." She rest one hand on his chest, the other reaching up to unhook her bra. "Here, something for you."

"Didn't think I needed anything else but I won't argue." Vash gripped at her hips now, feeling her start to roll her hips into his. "Gah…"

The woman pulled his shoulders to make him sit up, her chest bouncing against his as she bounced on his lap. He helped her out some, but allowed her to lead as she worked to push them both to the edge.

Not that he wasn't going to help her with her own.

One quick little hand of his darted down to tease and play with her clit. A moan ripped from her throat as she tightened around him, barely able to keep herself moving. He took over then, twisting so that she found herself laying on her side against the wood, one leg over his shoulder as he used the other to keep her from moving. She had no chance of stopping the moans and screams of pleasure that kept her from breathing properly, but when he started getting sloppy, she managed to get one thing out.

"V-Vash!"

"J-ja!" He fell onto his hands, hovering over her, just barely able to push through their combined climax. It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but when he did they heard an all too unwelcome sound.

"Sacre bleu! Et you complain about _moi_ making noise!" Vash hissed as he grabbed his wife's rifle, standing up to fire shot after shot at the Frenchman who turned tail and ran at the sight of it. The woman he abandoned on the wood, however, giggled, getting to her knees.

"Hey Vash?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can get down."

"Alright."

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"VASH!"

"Big Bruder, I think Sister needs you… Uh, Big Bruder?"


	23. TURKEY

Sadiq whistled a quiet little tune as he stepped into his home, pulling off his coat to hang by the door. However, it was upon doing so that he noticed a little note stuck to the wall. With a glance around he saw another stuck on the wall near-by, with an arrow drawn on it that pointed toward the kitchen. So he walked toward the other room, looking at the note in his hand as he did.

'A surprise awaits you sweet as cake

But off the mask must come so I see your face

For there is a question I must ask

And your eyes will give the answer that lasts.'

He chuckled at the odd wording, wondering what it meant. It was just like his wife to leave such cryptic messages when she was being shy about something. Even so, he pulled off his mask, slipping it into his pocket before he crossed into the kitchen. But he stiffened when he looked at the table, finding his wife sitting there with her back to him, her plush robe unusually loose. He knew she heard him entered, but for once she wouldn't turn that beautiful gaze on him.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" he saw her shoulders shaking, but something told him he shouldn't approach her. His instincts were screaming for him to be on the defensive, and it certainly had him on edge, but he was still calm, knowing that his wife wouldn't hurt him.

It's not like she was on her period and they were out of chocolate. Again...

"What's up?"

"Sadiq... how long have we been together now?"

"Five years, next Tuesday. Why?"

"During all that time, did you ever consider, even once, that we might be ready for... more?"

"More?" he took a step forward. "Ne?"

"Like, a child?" he heard her voice soften. "A child that we could spoil rotten... We could teach them to dance, but also how to take care of themselves."

Sadiq couldn't stop his smile. "That sounds wonderful! But, why didn't you ask me face-to-face?"

He heard her pop her lips, the same thing she always did before she... Oh GOD she wouldn't dare... Would she?

The woman dropped her robe, revealing herself to be sitting on their table, completely naked as far as he could tell. She finally turned to him, making his jaw drop.

"So that's the "sweet" surprise..."

He saw her lips fall into a seductive smirk as his eyes traced her body. He licked his lips, looking at the chocolate trail she had left on her skin, the whipped cream and the sprinkles she had used to hide all those special little places.

"Damn..."

She bit her lip, then smirked at him once more. "Are you just going to stand there Sadiq?"

"Nope." he walked over to her, taking off his shirt before he kneeled in front of her.

"Not when you look that good."

"How good?"

Now it was his turn to smirk, making her shiver when he dipped his head, beginning to follow a chocolate trail from her knee to her hip, licking it up. "Mm... Good enough to eat."

Her head fell back, a soft moan escaping her as his tongue traced up her stomach to her clavicle. "Mmah..."

"Heh, I love it when you make those sounds."

"I know~" she smirked, shivering when he cleaned her other leg of chocolate. "Oh Sadiq..."

He chuckled, eyeing her sprinkle cover vitals. "Oh is this for me too?"

"Only if you clean your plate."

Sadiq grinned, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he dipped his head between her legs. He saw the gorgeous hue seem to glow as he licked away the sprinkles, but they went wide when his tongue flickered over her clit, sending her a little jolt. Liking the reaction, he gave a gentle nip, making her back arch.

"Mm~"

He chuckled again, getting to his feet so he could get out of his tightening pants. She gasped when his thick length stood before her, ready for the job that they both knew was coming.

"C-commando?!"

"Hey you were acting weird this morning..." he flushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I, uh, got a little distracted... And didn't realize until I had already gotten to work..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mmhmm..."

"Hey don't doubt me!" he returned her little glare, but broke hers when he grabbed her wrists and forced her down on the table. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me when I see you prancing around in just my shirt every morning? I mean damn, how the hell could you ever be so gorgeous and not realize it?!"

The woman smiled, lifting her legs so she could wrap them around him. "Well, maybe tomorrow I'll let you wake up to me without your shirt, so I can see how crazy that drives you."

A smirk grew on his face. "I like the sound of that."

She moaned when he pressed his lips to hers, moving a hand to grab her hip as he pushed his member inside her. He soon let his lips leave hers, leaving a trail of hickeys across her throat before his head dipped down to finally clear the whipped cream from her breats. He licked thr cream away slowly, making sure to start as far away from her nipples as he could on each one, just to get a little revenge. And it certainly worked, soon she had taken ahold of that little double curl at the back of his neck and wrapped it around her finger. Of course, it made her gasp and release him when he bucked into her, hitting her G-Spot immediately.

"O-Oh~!"

"Don't touch the curl, okay?" he smirked, rubbing his thumb across her hip. "I am allowed to tease you, however you are not allowed to tease me."

"F-Fuck that shit!"

"Hm, no, I'd rather fuck you instead." he finally latched on to a nipple, sucking and tugging it with his teeth, and not retaliating when she returned to messing with his curl. However he did buck against her once more, making her release that moan again, before he started up a fast, deep pace to make her fall flat on the table in pure bliss. Her body shook from pleasure, and if it wasn't for him holding onto her hip he was sure she would've shook herself straight onto that cold floor. His smirk returned as he felt her walls tighten as her body shivered beneath him. It only fueled his lust for her, making him lean down to kiss her once more. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him against her when she climaxed.

"S-Sadiq~!"

"Mmah~!"

However it was that very instant that she released him again, falling to the table as she shook and writhed in bliss. Because it was that very instant that he reached his own end, unloading himself inside her. She moaned out his name but let him pull out as he took in her breathless smile, carefully lifting her up and holding her close to his chest as he carried her to their room.

"Dang..."

"Heh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it too!"

"Of course I did." he kissed her forehead, laying her in the silken covers. "I'd say you enjoyed it more though."

"We might have to do something about that. Next time."

"Hm... How many kids do you want?"

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"SADIQ!"

"N-Ne?!"


	24. ROME

Rome whistled a little tune as he walked into the beautiful garden surrounding his home. He pranced around through the little paths leading through, straight to the center where he found his lovely wife sitting on the edge of a Roman fountain. Her robes hung loosely from her form, enticing him to approach her.

"Ciao! Bella, bella!" he scooped her up, covering her face in kisses. "I missed you~!"

She sighed quietly, immediately bringing him to a halt. "I missed you too Rome."

"Bella~? is something wrong? You're not as happy as usual!"

"I've just been… thinking." she gave a slight smile.

"That's dangerous." he laughed, sitting down on the fountain with her in his lap. "What about?"

"Us."

"Even more dangerous…" his gaze darkened.

"I'm serious!" she set to tickling his chin, making him chuckle lightly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The woman smacked his chest. "At least hear me out!"

"Si, si, go on."

"Look, I know you're busy with the twins and all… but do you think you could spare some time for us to have a family of our own?"

"Eh~? You want us to have children~?"

"Well… yeah…" she blushed, looking away. "I mean…"

"Oh~! She really does love me!" Rome laughed happily, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Ya~ay."

"S-so you want kids?"

"Si! In fact, we should get started right away!" he grinned, touching his nose to hers as he pushed her robes from her shoulders. The woman flushed, but leaned back so he could look at her skin as it became visible. He unwrapped her happily, like he had received a gift. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before (it would have been impossible with his high sex drive) but it did seem to her that he was looking forward to this time a little more.

"R-Rome…" she blushed, letting him strip her completely (not like either of them wore underwear anyway) before he looked across her again. The man's grin brightened, his head dipping down to cover her chest in kisses. His lips ghosted across her breasts, one of his calloused hands sliding up her back.

"Now this doesn't seem quite fair! You're giving me all you have to offer, yet you're getting nothing in return!"

"I-I, ah, wouldn't say th-tha~t." she moaned, feeling his rough hand tease her breasts in place of his lips. "A-ah~!"

"Oh dear," he smirked. "Maybe I should go ahead and undress for you."

"O-Okay." she got up off his lap, stepping back to watch his house robes be tossed away. With his strong, muscular body in full view he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him as his hands moved back to her soft skin. He trapped her in a deep kiss, his scruffy little beard tickling her chin as his tongue lead hers in a little dance. She moaned into it, her knees buckling, but he held her so close he barely noticed. Either way, he sat back down, keeping her against his chest even as his hands moved south to grab her cute little butt. The woman couldn't help but squeak in surprise, making him chuckle before he lifted her up. One of his hands dipped down to play with her already soaked entrance, slipping in to warn her of what she already knew was coming. So she carefully perched her knees on the fountain, resting one of her hands on his shoulder as the other reached down to grasp his hard length. She guided it to her entrance, but her head fell back with a loud moan ripping from her throat as he unexpectedly bucked up, entering her in one quick move.

"A-Ah! Ro~me!" she fell against his chest, her face heating up with a blush as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, making him choke out a chuckle.

"Bella! You're choking me! Does it really feel that good to you?" Her face grew hotter, prompting her to hide it in his shoulder. Of course, he didn't like that. "Hey! No! Let me see your pretty face~!"

She had no choice but to comply as he bucked again, shocking her out from his shoulder. Her grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms away from his neck and instead placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Here, stay like this so I can look at you~"

"R-Rome…" she whimpered, pouting at him, but he only chuckled. The man bucked up once more, grinning as she blushed and tried to hold in a moan.

"Don't be like that~"

The woman murmured softly under her breath, but Rome didn't miss a new look suddenly dart across her eyes. Her embarrassed look turned into a soft smirk, her eyes narrowing as she re-focused on him. A shudder went down his spine, but a gasp escaped his mouth as she started to move her hips, rolling them against his as she bounced lightly on his lap.

"Don't be like what, dear~?" she seemed to purr, running a finger down his chest. "Don't be… innocent?"

"B-bella?" he gasped again, his hands shooting down to grab the edge of the fountain to keep himself from falling into it.

"Mmm~?" she leaned forward to press her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him as she nipped at his lip. "Is this what you wanted Ro~me?"

"H-he-hey!" his head rolled back, prompting her to lean forward and kiss at his neck.

"Problem dear?"

"A-ah~" he panted, trying to keep a grip on the marble below them. Not that she really seemed to care, oh no. The woman tangled her fingers in his hair, forcing him to look at her once more. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before she felt one of his hands return to her side. It slipped down to her hip, giving a tight squeeze as he -unhappy with her previous 'attempt'- reclaimed her lips for himself. Rome continued bucking then, even as her hips rolled against his, until he felt her tighten up around him. The woman broke away from him, her back arching as a moan tore past her lips. Her husband groaned as he felt her hit her climax a mere second before him.

But before either of them could enjoy it, a problem arose.

The woman yelped as the man's loosened grip allowed them to fall backwards, right into the fountain. He gave her a sheepish grin, rubbing his neck.

"Ehehe, care for a swim to cool off?"

"Ro~me!"

~EXTENDED ENDING~

"ROME COME QUICK! I THINK IT'S COMING EARLY!"

"Hahaha! I guess the babino loves you as much as I do then if it wants out so soon!"

"ROME!"


	25. GERMANIA

Germania huffed as he gathered up his stuff, looking over with dismay at his bow and full quiver. He had been helping his grandsons with some work, but after being kicked out of the office by the both of them (he never knew his perfect little Germany was so strong!) he had decided to spend the rest of his suddenly free day out on a hunting trip, hoping to get some meat before winter set in. But after not seeing a single thing all day, he decided it would be best just to head home and spend some time with his dear wife. However, just as he was getting his weapon from beside the tree where he had left it, he heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. With his bow and quiver out of reach he started to reach for his knife, but gasped when a familiar looking spear flew at him. And when it hit, getting his shirt (his favorite one, I might add) and trapping him to a tree, his shock turned into anger. At least, until his attacker walked out of the bushes, that's when he realized why the spear looked familiar.

It was his.

His dear wife smirked, hands on her hips as she walked toward him from the bushes, licking her lips as she looked at his surprised face.

"Was?!"

"Guten Tag honig~" she sauntered over, planting a kiss on his parted lips and toying with his leather belt until it came loose, making his pants drop to the ground. Germania jerked away, his normal pissed-but-more-neutral look returning.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you never seem to want to actually listen to me, so I decided the direct approach would be best."

"...what…?"

"I want kids."

"Oh, well, okay, but why this kind of approa-" he cut off with a gasp as she bit his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Ja honig~?" she pulled the spear from his shirt, ripping the cloth away from him before she jerked him to the ground, stripping over him with a seductive smirk on her lips. But Germania was definitely not the kind of guy who could handle a tricky woman, oh no, so the second she was as naked as he was, he knocked her legs out from under her.

It was her turn to gasp as she fell, but he caught her, forcing her onto her knees and holding her arms behind her as he suddenly entered her, making her moan out even before he started moving, smirking when he felt her retaliate, moving her hips against his. He leaned over her, making her chest hit the ground, and started kissing and nipping at her shoulder and neck. The woman only moaned louder, letting him do as he wished. Germania used a hand to turn her face to the side, kissing her softly even as he felt her tense up. She bit down on his lip as she hit her climax, breaking away from him to let a monster of a moan rip from her throat as he hit his own end. The woman gasped for air as she collapsed in front of him, making him chuckle as pulled out. He dressed them both quickly, getting his gear situated before he lifted her gently into his arms.

"Don't worry honig, I'll get you home."

~Extended Ending~

"So, Opa, if you and her have kids, what'll they be to us?"

"Well you could call them Aunt or Uncle but-"

"Germania you braid wearing prick get in here!"

"Keseseseses, uh-oh~"

"Schiesse…"


	26. LITHUANIA

Toris smiled gently as he pulled into his garage, turning off the engine of his car as the door to the kitchen opened. His dear wife shouted a greeted as she pranced out, skipping over in a cute little apron.

"Just in time! I was just about to get everything ready to start you a bath!"

"Lucky me!" he chuckled. "Cute apron."

"I just finished sewing it today!" she giggled. "I put your flag on it too."

He eyed the flag over her tantalizingly exposed breasts. "I see."

"Is it cute?"

"Very," he kissed her cheek. "But it'd be more cute than sexy if it were higher or you were wearing a different shirt."

"Shirt?" she smirked for a split second before feigning innocence. "I'm not wearing a shirt!"

Toris gasped and watched her turn to skip away, seeing that her back was completely bare besides the band of her strapless bra. He followed quickly, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

"Hey! Why are you running around like that?!"

"It just got too hot for me today. Hey I'm still wearing a skirt aren't I?" he couldn't help but check. "Now, whether or not there is something _beneath_ the skirt is completely debatable." his face paled.

"R-really?!"

"Taip, brangusis?" she smiled innocently. [1]

"Kodėl?!" [2]

"To give you some… initiative."

"What…?"

She gave him an adorable pout. "Toris, honey, you work way too hard! Ever since you got out of Russia's house you've been doing nothing but work! How are we ever going to have a family of our own like this?"

"A… a family?" he was awestruck, clearly so. "You want a family… with me?"

Her gaze softened, a small smile rising to her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I do Toris. I married you because I love you, and you love me back. Of course I would want a family with a man as kind and caring as you."

He sighed softly, nuzzling against her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't know before."

"I wanted to wait until the time was right… I just got tired of waiting is all."

"Impatient little devil." he scooped her up, carrying her to their room. "But, I guess it is kind of my fault too…"

"Agreed." she giggled, letting him lay her on the bed and strip her bare in one quick move.

"So the answer was no, you don't have anything on underneath."

"Nope." the woman sat up, grabbing his tie and pulling him down on top of her. Her free hand reached down to unzip his pants, pushing his briefs down to gently pull his member into view. "And I think you prefer it that way."

"Only when we're alone." he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his hands running down her shoulders before he managed to toss his suit jacket aside. His shirt followed moments later, though his tie stayed (he didn't have a choice with the way it was wrapped around her hand), and his slacks hit the floor with his briefs.

"You really want it don't you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "So don't hold back, okay?"

"I won't." he trapped her in a gentle kiss as he gripped her hips, holding her against him as he entered her. She mewled softly, breaking away as she wrapped her arms around him. Unlike how it might seem, Toris was actually quite a dominant lover, and it always came out in situations like this. The man tightened his grip on her, and any gentleness from before disappeared as he began pounding her. His wife moaned, tearing up slightly from the pleasure.

"T-Toris," she ran her fingers down his back. "Ah~"

"Don't give up on me!" he grinned. "Okay?!

She could only moan, already tightening up around him. "I-I can't! Toris!"

"Honey!" he felt her climax around him, beginning to shudder in his arms. Quickening his pace slightly, he soon hit his end right after her, giving a breathless smile as he pulled out.

"H-heh…" he kissed her cheek, letting her wrap her arms around him and pull him down beside her. "Aš myliu tave." [3]

"Aš tave myliu per." [4]

~Extended Ending~

"Really you should have gone to the hospital already! The baby is due any day now!"

"Relax Toris I'll be fi-... shit…"

"I told you so!"

[1] Yes, dear?

[2] Why?!

[3] I love you.

[4] I love you too.


	27. CHINA

Yao hummed lightly under his breath as he hung his coat up, slipping off his shoes as soon as he shut his door. He loosened his tie before he turned to head out of the entrance, but stopped short when he caught the eye of his wife. Her hair hung loosely as she slowly walked toward him, dressed in an ancient silk gown from his feudal times. She gave him a smile, opening her arms to him, and he quickly made his way over, lifting her up to kiss her.

"Oh my love, you're finally ready?"

"Shì de," she tangled her fingers in his hair. "Let me have your kids Yao. I'm ready for us to have a family."

He gave her a soft smile, carrying her to their room. The woman giggled as she was laid amongst the silk covers, letting Yao rid himself of his restraining clothes before he gently started removing hers. He covered her skin in butterfly kisses as his hands traced her curves, but placed a gentle one over her heart before he pulled her hips up onto his.

"Are you sure, wo de airen?"

"Shì de." she gave another soft smile that made his heart skip a beat before he entered her, leaning down to kiss her soft skin again as he moved. The woman murmured softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, kissing her cheek instead of her body for a moment.

"Beautiful."

"N-no!" she blushed, but that smile stayed on her lips. "Yao."

"Shì de?" he nuzzled against her cheek, gently tracing her curves with his hands as he began his soft movements once again.

"A-ah~" she breathed against his ear, making him shiver. The blushing woman beneath him had such a gentle expression on her face, so angelic, it made his heart beat faster in his chest. Yao pressed a kiss to her forehead, tickling her sides with his fingertips as they trailed down to her thighs.

"You wonderful woman. I hope our children will have your beauty and kindness." he smiled, moving his lips to hers once more.

"And your gentle nature." she smiled against his kiss, but broke away with a sudden gasp. His hands had finished making their way south, and now teased her vital regions with the same gentleness he had treated the rest of her body with. But it didn't last long: within a few moments she tightened her grip on him, arching her back.

"Y-Yao, ah~"

The man chuckled as she reached her end, helping him to reach his own. She moaned out his name once more when he pulled out, allowing him to wrap her in his arms as he finally lay beside her.

"Oh, wo de airen, wǒ ài nǐ."

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ."

~~Extended Ending~~

"Y-Yao! Hurry! Fetch the doctor!"

"Don't worry, he's already here."

"This is no time for you to be playing around..."


	28. NORWAY

Lukas dipped his head as the door to his home opened in front of him, one of his magic friends waiting patiently for his return. The creature floated around him for a moment, before coming to be directly in front of him once he entered the house.

'_Din kone, er hun opptrer merkelig.'_ [1]

"Strange?" Lukas didn't seem the least bit concerned. "You all believe she's an odd one anyway. What's different this time?"

But the creature only vanished, leaving the questioned unanswered. A bit peeved by the lack of response he made his way to the kitchen, surprised to find an abandoned cup of coffee sitting on the table. It was cold, leaving him believe it had been sitting there awhile.

Yeah, now he was worried.

"Honey?" Lukas left the room, walking around the house to try and locate the woman. She was found easily enough, sitting in his office, looking through the photo album from their wedding.

"Hey."

"Lukas, velkommen hjem." [2] she flipped to the next page.

"Are you alright?" he approached slowly, resting his hands on her shoulders when he reached her.

"...Am I… am I a good wife, Lukas?" she looked up at him, fear and worry clouding her gaze. "Am I?"

"Of course you are," he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Why are you asking such a ridiculous question?"

"Because," she looked back at the photos. "We've been married for five years now, yet we haven't even _tried_ to… to…"

"To what? Hm?"

"To start a family…" her voice dropped, and her head dipped forward as she slouched. "Do you not want one, or, just not with me?"

"Hey!"

The woman yelped when he jerked her onto her feet, forcing her against his desk before she became trapped in a kiss so passionate she was almost afraid it wasn't really her husband whom she was being embraced by. But it was, and he gave her no choice but to lay back on his desk, knocking over the neatly stacked papers as he deepened it, slipping his tongue past her lips when they parted in a moan. When he pulled back, she was shocked to see him jerk off his tie, and all but rip his shirt unbuttoned before grabbing her and trapping her in another kiss. But she jerked back, and met his gaze with her very confused one.

"Lukas?"

"Oh, honey, Jeg elsker deg, really." he kissed all over her face. "Jeg elsker deg så mye jeg orker ikke det!" [3]

"...Lukas?" she felt his hands grab her waist as he rest his forehead against hers. "Are you saying-"

"Ja. I've been wanting a family with you too but…" his gaze shifted away. "I thought-"

"Don't say anymore. I understand." she used her hands to gently cup his face. "Jeg forstår…" [4]

A small smile appeared on his lips before he pressed them back to hers. The woman wrapped her arms around him, but was forced off when he decided to undress her. She giggled quietly as he fumbled with her skirt. She finally pushed his hands away and removed the clothing herself, allowing him to step back and undress himself. And with that out of the way, he returned to her and left her completely defenseless against the unexpected passion he unleashed on her.

Skin was quickly dusted by bruises from little nips and lovebites, and not just on her but pn him as well, before he finally worked up the courage to lift her up and sit her on the edge of his desk. Working up to the final act had always been easy for him, but after that, he still became a little nervous-

-at least, he had every time _before_.

But that side was gone this time: Lukas grabbed her hips, buried his face in her neck and entered her, moving to kiss her instead when her arms wrapped around his neck. The man nipped at her lip, muttering something about her tasting like cake, before he started to move. Her head fell back, and she quickly leaned back, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders to keep herself from falling away completely.

"L-Lukas," she gasped, watching him smirk. He kissed her clavicle, not slowing down in the slightest until he felt her tense up around him. Lukas looked her dead in the eye as he felt her climax, though her gaze broke away as she shuddered in his hands. He pulled her close to him as he reached his own end a few moments later, burying his face in her hair as he filled her.

"Hey…" he murmured, letting her shift so he could pull out. "Jeg elsker deg…"

"Jeg elsker deg også."

~~Extended Ending~~

"Uhm, Norge?"

"Ja?"

"Is there a reason… you seem so distracted?"

"I-"

"LUKAS!"

"There it is. There's my reason."

"...Good reason."

[1]: Din kone, er hun opptrer merkelig. - Your wife, she is acting strange.

[2]: velkommen hjem - Welcome home

[3]:Jeg elsker deg. Jeg elsker deg så mye jeg orker ikke det! - I love you. I love you so much I can't stand it!

[4]: jeg forstår - I understand...


	29. FINLAND

Tino smiled slightly as he skipped through his front door, dropping off his toy sack by the door only moments before his dear wife approached with a plate of freshly baked cookies. His smile grew as he took a few, eating them happily as she tugged him toward their cute little couch.

"Hey Tino~ I know you're just back from delivering presents but do you think we could stay up a little late and talk this time?"

He paused in the middle of taking off his boots to give her a smile. "Hey! I may be tired but I'm never too tired to talk with you! But it sounds like you have something in mind for us to talk about."

"I might." she kissed his cheek, hugging his arm as he sat back up, setting his boots aside. The man shifted, pulling her into him as he changed positions to be lying on the couch with her in his arms on top of him.

"And?"

"Have you ever thought about us having kids?"

"Well…" he fell silent, but soon gave a nod. "Kyllä, olen." [1]

"Do you… want some then?"

He gave her a bright smile. "Are you offering?"

"Kyllä~" she giggled, kissing his cheeks as her hands gave his chubby stomach a few little pinches.

"Ei, ei, ei!" he chuckled, grabbing her hands. "Ohohoho!" [2]

"Kyllä rakas?" [3] she gave him an eskimo kiss, before she jumped up. When he sat up, as if to come after her, she surprised him by taking a seat on his lap.

"Oh santa~!"

Tino couldn't help but chuckle, poking her cheek. "I have a very special gift for you~"

"Then let me unwrap it." she shifted off of him, making quick work of his pants before she tugged his cozy briefs down to his knees. Indeed, he did have a very special gift for her, and one she had to treat carefully. So the woman tucked her hair behind her ear, and leaned forward to show her appreciation by giving it a soft kiss.

"Oh Tino, you always know just what I want." a smirk was sent his way before her hands wrapped around his gift, softly teasing and rubbing it until she dipped her head to take it into her mouth. Her husband allowed his head to fall back as a moan left his throat, his fingers tangling in her hair, but this pleasure was short lived.

As soon as his present was standing on it's own, the woman stood once more. He smiled, ridding himself of his coat and shirt as she slid out of the adorable little night gown he had given her a while back. Her panties went a moment later, and since she never slept in a bra she was quickly sitting back on his lap. Tino kissed her forehead as his hands gently grabbed her thighs, lifting her up so that he could enter her.

"This is the best Christmas present I could ask for honey." his lips met hers as he enter her, and her lips parted in a moan allowing his tongue to slip past as she felt him fill her. Her mouth was explored, her tongue teased and played with, as he used his own strength to help her ride him. It didn't take long for her to be able to hold her own against him though. The woman allowed him to help her ride him, but all the while she was grinding her hips against his, making him moan into the kiss just as much as she was. They had to break off from each other to breath through the pleasure, wrapping their arms around each other. His wife pressed close to him, but jerk away from him chest when a sneaky little hand snuck down to start teasing her clit.

Between the friction and his teasing it didn't take long for her to tighten up around him, making him empty himself inside her a mere second before she climaxed around him, the heat from his seed pushing her over the edge.

The woman gasped for air as he lifted her off of him, laying her down to cover her with his favorite Christmas quilt. "Tino~"

"Minäkin rakastan sinua." [4] he chuckled, knowing what she wanted to say. "Get some rest. You've been up too long."

"Good night~... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

~Extended Ending~

"Ah~! Christmas will be here in only a few months!"

"T-Tino we have a present coming early!"

[1] Kyllä, olen - Yes, I have

[2] Ei, ei, ei! - No, no, no!

[3] Kyllä rakas? - Yes dear?

[4] Minäkin rakastan sinua - I love you too


	30. 2P! CANADA

Matt snarled under his breath as he stomped over to his front door, kicking it open and damn near breaking it before he entered his cabin home. He stormed through the living room, completely ignoring his wife as she leapt up from the couch. But when she jumped in front of the fridge, his glare hit her.

"Get outta my way woman!"

"Not a chance."

He rolled his eyes, picking her up by her shoulders and moving her aside, the over-sized flannel shirt she wore (he was sure it was his) catching his eye for a moment. However, his curiosity turned to dismay when he found the fridge doors chained closed. "Really?"

"Your stash of whiskey is in there too."

"God dam- alright what do you want, eh?" he plopped down in a kitchen chair. "And it better be fucking good if you've gone and done this."

She fixed him in a pout, leaning against the table to pull his shades off his face. "I want _babies_ Matt."

"Eh? Are you being serious right now?" his purple eyes went wide

"Yeah, did you not see the fridge?"

"Wait, hold up, you want kids, a couple of snot nosed brats, with _me_?"

"They'd be our _hockey-loving_ snot nosed brats shit-head."

"Alright, alright, but where would we put them?"

"We can add on to the cabin."

"Fine, but what about Kuma?" the wolf perked his ears at them as he passed, heading for his food bowl.

"He'll love our kids, like the over-protective big brother. And if it's a girl, he can rip off the genitals of any boy who tries to date her!" she smiled. "So what do you say?"

"Ugh, you drive a hard bargain. When do we get 'started'?"

She straightened, unbuttoning the shirt (it was definitely his, no doubt) that covered her. "Now."

Matt all but dove over the table, ripping the shirt off of her before his suddenly unbalanced chair could hit the floor. The woman gasped, feeling his hands suddenly running across her body. He grabbed her ass, then lifted her up to carry elsewhere. She wasn't the least bit surprised when that 'elsewhere' turned out to be their old beat up couch. Even being pinned under him as he covered her with hickeys she could see the fire in the fireplace, and knew he had a reason for hitting up the couch. He stood to strip himself bare, hovering over her a second later to pull her pants off.

"Mm,you look so fucking _sexy_ all laid out like that." he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This is way better than having a beer after work."

She shivered, feeling his teeth graze her ear lobe. All she could manage was a squeak, not that he minded. Matt licked her neck, ripping her bra off at the same time. The woman felt his hand slide down her side, then down her hip, taking her panties with it.

"There we go, now there won't be any problems." he nipped at her already bruised sweet spot, his free hand rubbing circles on her inner thigh. "Come one babe, this ain't a one person show."

She gave a wicked grin, making him stiffen when her hand shot down to grab his length. "I know that!"

"D-damn-"

"H~m?" she kissed his cheek, teasing him with her hands as he shuddered above her. "Something wrong Matt?"

"Yeah." he growled, pulling her hands off of him. "You need to stop that."

"Why? I thought you didn't want it to be a 'one-person show'?"

His fingers teased her entrance for only a second before his length was plunged into her. Her mouth fell open, her nails suddenly digging into his back as she ached.

"I did, but when you start doing those things it just makes me want to fuck you sooner!"

The man listened to her moan as he pounded her, grinning deviously as she held onto him, dragging her nails down his arms when her grip lessened. She was already starting to tighten up around him, but he knew with the way she was going he would follow right behind. And he did: the second she hit her climax she started grinding her hips against his, bringing him to standstill for a moment before his own end came. Matt gave a grunt, pulling out before he grabbed a nearby blanket to toss over her.

"If that doesn't work lemme know."

She smiled, sitting up and moving to lean against him. "So, why the couch?"

He scoffed. "It just… seemed right. I asked you out on it, took your virginity on it, _and_ proposed to you on it so… Wait why you asking?"

"The fire was going, just like those other three times." she giggled, kissing him. "Love you Matt."

"Love you too babe. Now where's the key? I got some beer to throw out…"

~Extended Ending~

"God dammit Matt!"

"... I knew I shoulda kept the whiskey…"

"Fuck your whiskey! I need help!"


	31. AUSTRIA

Roderich hummed slightly as he stepped into his home. Removing his shoes and over coat he fell silent, hearing the sound of a piano echoing through the halls. He gave a sigh, then made his way quickly to his music room, but paused in the doorway when he realized it wasn't the usual pest, but his wife, sitting there playing a song he soon realized was a very special one. It was the song he had composed just for her, and had only played once-

At their wedding.

Afterward he had hidden the sheets away so he would be the only one who could ever play the beautiful melody, so soft and innocent, but full of passionate undertones that only a true music lover would detect. So it pulled at his heart to realize she had either found his carefully hidden treasure, or had memorized it that day so many years ago. The man smiled sadly, and slowly, quietly walked over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, but never missed a note, leaning back into his chest until she played the final key, only then lifting her head to address him.

"You're home early."

"I'm glad." he slowly sat beside her on the bench, resting a hand lightly on her thigh as the other pinched her chin. "Did you memorize that song?"

"Kind of." she blushed, and smiled shyly. "I got tired of waiting for you to play it again."

"You could have asked."

"I didn't want to bother you about it." she kissed his cheek, being careful of his mole as she brushed her lips lightly across his smooth skin. "You write so many beautiful songs, but this one has always been my favorite."

"Excellent, because I wrote it just for you." he rest his forehead against hers, brushing his soft finger tips along her jaw and down her neck. "Soft and innocent as your kisses, but full of passion like what I feel for you. I hid that song away where no one but I would ever think to look, because I wanted to be the only one who could play it, but it seems I've been outwitted by my own clever wife."

"Where did you hide it?" she murmured, looking curious. "I promise I won't tell."

"My dear, it's in the leg of the piano in front of our bed, the one that I told you was loose. It's hollow."

"That piano-"

"The one you got me as a wedding gift, because you wanted to hear me play it more often."

She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "The piano you've used to lull me to sleep every night I've awoken screaming from my nightmares."

"Ja." he kissed away the tears that ran free. "That piano is my most valuable possession."

"I can think of another use for it though." she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Roderich, how would you feel about using that piano to lull a child to sleep?"

The man chuckled quietly, lifting her up as he stood. "Sounds wunderbar."

"Ja." the woman let him kiss her, softly, as he carried her to their bedroom just down the hall. He was excited for once, to be able to lay his hands on her without a teasing giggle or lustfilled glance to hurry him after her retreating form. It was rare for her to not play little games to have him rushing to bed after her, so he was bound and determined to etch this moment into his mind.

As he lay her down amongst the quilts of their bed he allowed his usually steady hands to shake, beginning to remove her dress, and the petticoat beneath. He gently stroked her thighs, chuckling when she blushed and looked away in embarrassment, only to glance back at him when he tugged down her stockings.

Just as it was rare for her to not tease him after her, it was rare for their love making to become something gentlier, more intimate. Roderich had almost never been given a chance to really run his fingertips across her, because it was a feeling she enjoyed too much. She had never wanted to grow used to it, so she had told him flat out that she would only allow him to do it on special occasions (which had actually excited and embarrassed him all at once).

Now he was taking his time, running his fingers back up her legs as he stood over her once more, leaning down to trap her in a kiss before lifting her up to untie the back of her corset. The man had never understood why such a modern loving woman had chosen to dress so 'traditionally' when she was at home, but now he realized she was simply copying his own home-wear, so that they truly seemed to fit together when they had guests over.

Though the damn thing was just annoying him at the moment.

With a giggle the woman sat up, pulling her knees up and moving her hair over her shoulder as she turned her back to him so he could untie the infernal contraption that kept his hands off her smooth skin, but when he looked at her, sitting that way as she glanced over her shoulder at him, he felt his heart skip a beat at her beauty. If he had had a camera nearby he would have no doubt snapped a picture of her to tuck away in his coat pocket, but for now he would have to settle for untying those damned laces.

And once it was removed from her she turned back to him , leaning back on her hands so he could look her over once more.

"Your turn Roderich." she cooed his name, making him shiver in anticipation before he undressed. He was much quicker to do it than he had been to undress her, but when he was on top of her, trapping her in a heated a kiss as he pulled her panties down her legs, she didn't care. His soft fingers returned to her chest, ghosting down it before his lips did, and sliding down to tease her already wet womanhood as he kissed and nipped at her breasts.

"R-Roderich." her voice was soft, almost as soft as her skin as his hands pulled her legs around his waist. The man glanced up at her face, watching her expression change as he slowly entered her. He watched her eyes close, her mouth fall open for a silent moan as her back arched up against him. He left her chest alone then, reaching up to pull off his glasses and tossing them aside so he cold go back to kissing her without anything to hinder him. Their lips melted together perfectly as he began to move, quick to pick up that smooth, steady pace he knew she loved.

"Honig," he gasped quietly, watching her lips part for more moans to escape her. "Oh my."

"Roderich~" she gasped through a smile, tangling her fingers through his hair. She brushed her lips across his cheek, giving his mole a quick little kiss and loving his reaction when his hands shot down to grab her hips so he could move a little faster, making her fall back to the bed with her fingers still in his hair as he shifted to kiss her breasts once more. She could tell his limited stamina was already wearing thin, so she tightened her legs around his waist and began to grind her hips against his, staying in perfect harmony with his thrusts. The feeling made moans rip from both their throats, and their arms wrapped around each other as their lips met again, just in time for them to part from the force of their combined orgasms.

"R-Roderich-" she gasped against his lips as he pulled out, only seconds before he collapsed ontop of her. It made her giggle to look down and see her exhausted husband nuzzling against her abused chest, leaving her to cover them both before re-wrapping her arms around him.

"If you were already so tired, why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too eager to just leave there..."

"But Roderich," she giggled. "I could have started a nice hot bath for _us_."

"...Is it too late for that?"

~Extended Ending~

"Yo Roddy! Get your ass off that piano bench and get to the car! Hungary is already getting your little wife in the back and if you don't hurry out their I have a feeling you'll have two pissed off women coming to kill you later!"


	32. NYO! BELARUS

Belarus muttered as he walked into his house, only calming down slightly when he lifted his gaze from the floor and saw his wife standing there, waiting for him with a bowl of hot borscht and a glass of vodka. The woman's gentle smile calmed him further, and he walked over to pat her head before claiming his dinner.

"You don't normally meet me in the hall with food." he mused. "Something happen to the kitchen?"

"No, no, you just sounded so tired when I talked to you on the phone earlier I decided I should try to help you relax tonight."

"It'll take more than a bowl of your homemade borscht to help me relax after the day I've had, sorry." he walked around to sit on their couch, kicking his boots off before propping his feet up on the coffee table. But when the action wasn't met by a smack to the head as it usually was, he became concerned. Carefully holding the hot bowl he glanced over the back of the couch to see his dear wife clearly caught in a mental debate. It made him frown to see her so clearly unsure about approaching him with what ever was on her mind. She was the woman who had made him willingly give up his chase after Anya, and he had told her on their wedding day that he would never strike down anything she ever had to say, no matter how silly. So it pained him to see her chewing her lip in worry, wringing her hands together and staring at the floor through half-parted eyes.

"Honey," he called softly, but it still made her jump. "Come here."

"Is something wrong with the borscht? Or do you need more vodka?"

He shook his head, setting the glass and bowl on the side table. He patted his lap, and once she was seated comfortably he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, why do you think-"

"Your poor lip looks bruised," he gently brushed his lips against her, watching her flinch. "You must have been biting it all day."

"You know I can't cook well. I was just worried about how your dinner would turn out."

"Li~ar." he smiled softly, making her heart melt. "You are a wonderful cook, and you've made things many times more complicated than borscht. What's wrong?"

The woman sighed, finally giving in to his warm embrace. "It's stupid."

"Nothing you ever worry about is stupid to me. It's actually pretty concerning." he frowned. "So?"

"Bel... Can we... Can we start a family?"

"A family?" he pushed her away so he could look at her. "You've been worried all this time, about how I would react to you wanting a child or three?"

"Maybe..." her look turned from worried to innocently embarrassed. "So?"

The man laughed, pulling her back against him so he could bury his face in her hair until he calmed down. "Of course, you silly little angel."

"Your sister thinks I'm a demon."

"She thinks I'm a demon half the time." Belarus smirked, twisting over so fast his dear wife didn't know she was against the couch until she realized he was hovering over her with that twisted grin on his lips. "But that doesn't matter."

The woman gasped when he pulled out one of his knives, cutting her dress clean off before tossing it aside. He stared hungrily at her near-bare form, licking his lips before he began to remove his own clothes. Now it was her turn to watch in anticipation as he undressed, only serving to increase his excitement before he returned his hands to her body. She couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine as his hands, soft from always wearing gloves, began to slowly, teasingly remove her undergarments. It was almost like it was doing it to tease himself, but with his thick member straining against his briefs, she knew he was just prolonging their time together.

Not that she was one to like it slow.

Almost as soon as she was left completely exposed beneath him did she reach over to retrieve the knife he had carelessly tossed aside moments before, shocking and exciting him when she turned it on him, cutting his briefs clean off. So sure was his faith in her ability, he didn't even flinch though the knife had been that close to his manhood. He watched her throw it, making it stick dead in the wall before her steady hands began to roam his chest and stomach, finally sliding down to tease his already rock-hard erection.

"Doesn't it hurt to be this hard already?" she cooed innocently, driving him mad when he saw the devilish glance in her half-parted eyes. "Maybe I should relieve some of the pain."

Belarus gasped slightly when her legs slipped out from where he had them pinned, wrapping around his waist as her hands slipped lower to guide his length toward her soaked womanhood. She rubbed the head against her clit, making her head fall back from the brief flash of pleasure before she shifted to sink his length inside her. Her grip on his waist tightened, forcing him closer until he couldn't do anything else but fall forward and catch himself before he landed on her.

"I take it back," he gasped out, feeling her grind her hips against his. "You're no angel."

"I'm only an angel when it benefits me, you should know that."

The man groaned against her bruised lips when she pressed them to the corner of his mouth. "I do know that. It's one of the things about you that drives me crazy!"

It was her turn to gasp when his hands shot down to grab her hips, just before he began to pound into her at such a pace she thought she would be ripped apart. The woman moaned time and time again as he hit deep inside her, finally opting to just tangle her fingers through his hair and let him work his magic.

Boy did he.

Belarus was a master when it came to making sure every little movement sent shock waves of pleasure down his wife's unsuspecting spine, and that was just what he was doing now. She hardly had time to breath between moans, but it didn't slow him down any, oh no. The man pressed down on her, burying his face against her sweat slicked neck, and quickened his pace until she could hardly gasp out his name from all the pleasure coursing through her.

"B-Bel-Belarus~!" she cried out as her body began to shake from the force of her orgasm. "Be~el!"

"I-I know!" he groaned, sputtering her name only seconds later when he hit his own end. The man groaned and slowly pulled out, relishing the last few seconds before he was enveloped in cold once more. His dear wife only smiled, pulling him down on top of her so he had no choice but to lay there.

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

"Fine... but only because you're warm."

~Extended Ending~

"Anya! Tell Belarus to meet us at the hospital!"

"Eh? What's wrong Ukraine?"

"No time! Just call Bel and tell him to meet us!"


	33. NYO! UKRAINE

Ukraine felt relief wash over him as he walked into the warmth of his home, glad to finally be able to rid himself of the weight of his heavy winter clothes. The man found himself humming as he began to walk around, searching for his wife. She was found easily enough: curled up in their bed with a fire in the fireplace not far away. Ukraine chuckled, making her look up at him and smile, as he crawled across the bed to give her a kiss. The woman couldn't help but giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could shift to lie beside her.

"Hm?"

"Ukraine, honey," she cooed. "How was work? You look absolutely exhausted."

"It was no worse than usual. Boss still won't let me go see my sister, and she's breathing down my neck about paying her for all that gas, ugh." he groaned, feeling the weight of his worry come crashing back down on his shoulders. "It's not my fault I can't do much for payments right now, the country's in chaos, split up between staying loyal to Russia or stepping away to join the EU."

"Oh honey, I'm sure it will work out." she kissed his head. "In the meantime why don't you just relax, and focus on other things."

"There's not much else to focus on when I'm this stressed." the man allowed himself to collapse on top of her, burying his face in her chest and making her squeak in embarrassment when his breath made her shiver. "Unless you have any ideas, I think I'm doomed."

"Actually..." she chewed her lip. "I do have one idea."

At his prompting glance, she blushed. "Well we could always... have a child..."

"A child?"

"Well, yes," she frowned. "Of course you'll have to make the call on that."

Ukraine chuckled, kissing her chest before he lifted himself off of her. "Actually I think you are the one to make the call. After all, you'll be the one to carry the child, you'll be the one to mostly care for the child, and you will be the one at home with it all day."

"Okay, knock me up." she smiled when her little murmur made him laugh, happy to see the stress of his day vanish once more. The woman carefully eased herself out from under the blankets, making sure he didn't have to move from where he hovered over top of her. Ukraine returned her smile, reaching down to gently tug the top of her night gown down below her breasts before he leaned down to cover them in kisses.

"U-Ukraine!"

"Hm~?" he chuckled again. "If it stretches, I'll buy you a new one."

"That's not what I mean..." she muttered. "It's embarrassing if you only do things like that."

"I know, but darling it's freezing in this house, and I want to be able to warm you back up as quickly as I can," he grinned wickedly. "Once I've finished with you."

The woman shuddered, covering her chest when he slipped off the bed, undressing beside her. "Hey, not fair."

"I don't feel the cold like you do," he muttered, crawling back on top of her to slide his hands up her legs. "I can cover myself in the blankets and be fine, You, however, cannot... Hm, no bra, yet you wear panties? Heh, if you can even call this scrap of lace something like that..."

She looked away as he removed the lacy undergarments, tossing them aside with his clothes. "If you don't feel the cold, why do you always bundle up in the winter?"

"Because you would worry about me otherwise." the man lifted her legs up onto his shoulders. "Now hush your talking."

"But- ah~" her head fell back when he kissed her clit, using one hand to keep her legs on his shoudlers as the other one teased and stretched her womanhood. He made sure no more words could pass her lips, keeping her distracted until she was soaking wet and on the verge of climax. Deciding to be nice after so rudely interrupting her, he allowed her to hit her first peak, climaxing just as he had begun to eat her out.

"U-Ukraine," she gasped, watching his bright smile appear as he dropped her legs to his waist. The man was smirking deviously again, holding her down by her wrists as he pushed his length inside her until he couldn't anymore. The woman had a breathless look on her face, arching her back and letting a silent moan pass her lips. Deciding to use her current position to his advantage, he removed his hand from her wrists and began assualting her breasts once more as his free hand held her hip so he could begin pounding her.

His wife had always told him his massive cock didn't fit his gentle nature, but he figured it was only to cover up how much she enjoyed feeling it fill her up.

Under his calloused hands and quick, deep thrusts her skin was quickly becoming slick, making it hard for him to keep his grip on her. So he chose a different method, pressing down against her with only his forearms to support him, he could feel her breasts bouncing against his chest, only serving to turn him on more. The woman never got a chance to catch her breath before he planted his lips against her, forcing his way into her mouth to tangle their tongues together as his thrusts became harder, trying to handle his own appetite so he could give in to her desire. But then, she broke way from the kiss and seemed to find her voice again.

"U-Ukraine!" she moaned."It's too good~! Ukra~ine!"

"H-Hey! Don't say stuff like that!" he growled. "You'll make me lose it!"

"Ukraine!"

"G-Gah..." he felt his earlier tenacity fade as she orgasmed around him, only then allowing himself to hit his own end.

"Ah~" her head fell back again as he filled her. "U-Ukraine~ it's-"

"Don't even think about it." he snorted, pulling out and giving her chest one final kiss before recovering it with the top of her gown. "You're too sweet to say things like that."

She giggled, turning to face him as he pulled the quilts up over them both. "I'm not that sweet~"

"Neither am I." he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Now get some rest."

"I should be saying that to you..."

~Extended Ending~

"U-Ukraine! Ukrai-shi~it."

"Honey! What's wrong?! Uh why you looking at me like- Belarus start the car!"

"H-Hurry!"


	34. SEBORGA

Seborga grinned and gave a happy shout as he raced down the hot sand of the beach his house was on. His clothes were all left behind until he was down to nothing, jumping straight into the salt water and swimming out until he was just far enough out that he could float comfortably. At least, until something grabbed him and pulled him under. The man struggled to resurface until the pressure around his ankles disappeared, but just when he had broke the surface and begun to look around, he felt a hand gently grab his exposed length, right before a familiar beauty surfaced in front of him with a devious smirk.

"Now, now Seborga, what have I told you about skinning dipping?" she flicked his nose with her free hand.

"Tell you first so you can join me?" it was amazing how he could keep from stuttering as she stroked his length.

"Mmhmm." she giggled, releasing him so she could wrap both arms around his neck. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I thought I was gonna have to come rescue you from work."

"Nah," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her so he could press her bare form to his. "Mm, but I might end up drowning if you don't go put on a swimsuit."

"Why, you gonna sit underwater and stare at me?" she pinched his chin, keeping his head up. "Naughty."

"You grabbed first. Speaking of," he dropped a hand to grab her ass, making her blush. "Ooh nice."

"I bet I could make it better."

"How?"

She pushed away from him, heading back until the water was shallow enough for her to sit in but stay covered. "I could always give it to you."

"That sounds nice." he swam over, and was nearly on top of her when a foot came up to stop him.

"Oh no, when have I ever given in easily?"

"When you get something other than me out of it." he grabbed her ankle. "So what is it this time?"

"A child."

"Deal."

"Are you even stopping to think about it?"

"Nope." he smiled, pulling her leg down to his hips so he could finally crawl on top of her. "Because I've been waiting on you."

"No you haven't." her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, maybe not, but if it'll make you happy I'm all for it." he kissed her briefly, then nuzzled against her salty neck. "Well, looks like kissing you all over is out of the question."

"Guess you'll just have to do it," she shoved him off and jumped up. "Else where!"

"Hey!" he watched her run for the outdoor shower, scrambling up to follow her. "How the hell can you run that fast through water?!"

"I don't run, I jump!" she laughed, skidding to a halt under the shower head, and once he was sliding to her she flipped it on, soaking the wooden panels beneath them. Seborga nearly slid past her, and had to wrap his arms around her to keep from busting his ass. But she was expecting that, and kicked his feet out from under him so he slid down, face first into her chest as the cold water washed the salt water off their bodies.

"That better baby?" she cooed, stroking his curl as he tried to recover. He only responded by nipping her before shoving her against the pole that held the shower head and pressing flush to her so he could lift one of her legs onto his hips.

"Forget kissing you all over," he watched her gasp when he shoved his length inside her. "I'll just make you scream instead!"

"No problem there~" the woman moaned, tangling her fingers through his hair as he began to pound into her. Unlike his usual outward behavior, when Seborga got turned on, that sweet side got turned off. He became more like his brothers and their sexy Italian natures than he usually was around anyone else, and she was sure had Sealand been coming over today he would have dragged her inside and called him first thing to stay home. But no, they were child free for the evening, and he was using that to his advantage.

Almost every buck he gave her released a shout or a mewl, and she was clinging to him so tightly he was sure his shoulders would be red tomorrow. She had released his hair to dig her nails into him, and if that didn't make him pound her harder she didn't know what would. It was a shock that he could even stay standing on the wet floor, especially if he was continuously thrusting up into her that hard, but she was feeling such ecstasy it didn't really matter to her at the moment.

"Seborga~!" she moaned, burying her face in his neck. "S-Seborga!"

"Scream it!" he hissed, knocking her back so he could lean forward and attack her neck and chest. As he covered her with hickeys and love bites, he felt her tighten up around him.

"Seborga!" she screamed, clinging to him so tightly his back popped as she came, climaxing around him so hard her body began to spazz in his arms. Seborga held her close, continuing to thrust into her until his own release came.

"S-Shi-gaaaah!" he groaned against her neck once more as he filled her with his hot seed, making her shudder before her legs went limp around him. It made him chuckle slightly, reaching around her to turn the shower off as he carefully pulled out.

"Mmm, that was great~" he chuckled, shifting his grip so her was holding her up princess style. "Let's get inside and dry off."

"Yeah~," she cooed into his neck, pressing close to him. "And get hot chocolate."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

~Extended Ending~

"Sealand! Oh my god, where's Seborga?!"

"On the beach. Why, is something wrong?"

"Gah... Wy, go get Seborga. Sealand, go crank the-shiiiit. Go crank the car! Hurry!"


	35. 2P! ENGLAND

Oliver smiled happily as he skipped through his front door. His cat purred from his perch nearby, earning a loving hug and kiss on the head before the man continued on his way. He followed the scent of fresh baked goodies to the kitchen, and was quite pleased to find a lovely cake on the table. His dear wife's apron was also there, folded neatly over the back of one of the chairs. Looking around, he realized she must have cleaned up the kitchen, then wandered off elsewhere. He walked over to put away her apron, but found himself surprised when he felt her soft hands covered his eyes.

"Ollie-dearest, welcome home." she giggled, dropping her hands to kiss his cheek. "I made a cake."

"I saw! And it looks lovely." he smiled, attempting to turn to her but stopping with a frown when he found himself unable to. "Cupcake, can't I hug you?"

"Not just yet Ollie." she giggled in his ear. "I have plans for you tonight, and you have to promise that no matter what you'll agree with me."

"Oh? This is oddly devious of you deary." the man reached behind him to put his hands on her waist, and was a little surprised when he only felt skin. "Are you-?"

"Don't turn around, Oliver, or it might just cost you." she smirked into his neck as she began to kiss it, her hands swiftly undoing his bowtie before working on his vest buttons. "So, may I ask you a question, dear?"

"Of course."

"How would you feel about us starting a family?"

"Oh deary me, you went to such lengths for that?" he turned his head so he could glance at her face. "I would have gladly said yes even without your teasing!"

"Oh, the teasing wasn't to make you say yes." she nipped his earlobe. "It was to make sure you could act on it right away."

"Princess, what ever made you think I wouldn't be able to?" Oliver grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in front of him. She stood, clad in one of his vests, and an adorable little skirt, making him confused until he realized the vest was opened up.

"Mm, you look rather ravishing like that my dear, especially with my favorite vest." he licked his lips, wanting so badly to run his hands across her, yet fighting himself mentally as to whether or not he should.

"Only the best for my dear Ollie." Her smile was dazzling, and it made him eager to reach out and cup her cheek. His thumb brushed against her soft skin as he pulled her close to him. But her hands were not so calm, quickly opening his shirt and pulling it front his pants, only to dip her fingers down to undo his belt and then his pants before sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. He dropped his arms, allowing his vest and shirt to hit the floor, and pushed her forward so he could step out of his shoes and allow his pants to slide off.

"Oh dear, am I to assume that we'll not be taking it slow like we normally do? Because I don't think I'll be able to use any kind of restraint if we don't."

"Good." she stepped away, dropping the vest she wore so her breasts were exposed. "Because I don't want you to show any restraint."

"You might regret that deary."

"No I won't~" she sung, reaching out to tug at the band of his briefs with one hand, while the other pushed down her skirt.

"Hm, I see..." he eyed her now completely exposed form, gulping down a bit of guilt that threatened to overtake him. He always felt guilty when it came time for the two of them to make love, because no matter how many times she reassured him, he never felt good enough. But he had no choice but to bite the bullet, and felt somewhat confident when she kneeled, pulling his briefs down to his ankles. She looked up to locked eyes with him, watching his go wide when she leaned forward to pressed her lips to his head. Oliver hissed through his teeth, not expecting it, but felt his his knees lock up and his heart skip a beat when her tongue began to explore his length, making him harden up faster than he thought was possible. Oliver had always been a timid man when it came to how they had sex (it had taken him quite some time to gather the courage to actually lay his hands on her other than her back, waist, or shoulders, let alone undress her, or watch her dress) so she had never attempted to do anything like this before.

But now, with Oliver's hands tangling in her hair as he tried to stay on his feet, she felt very encouraged. So when he was just beginning to lock up, she pulled off, making him look down in shock. She giggled, standing up to hug him again.

"You ready Ollie? Because I certainly am."

The man smirked, making her shiver before his hands darted to her waist and pushed her against the counter. She was shocked when he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist, digging her nails into his shoulders when one of his hands dropped to help push his length past her slick folds.

"You're cleaning the kitchen later, love." he leaned forward to bury his face in her neck, beginning to thrust into her harder than she was used to, but pulled back to watch her moan in a mixture of surprise and arousal. Oliver was like a completely different person now, and when his dear wife looked into his suddenly swirl colored eyes, she realized why. Dear Ollie had turned over to his more rash and devious side, the side that had made even hard-ass Matt Williams flee in fear more than once. He licke dhis lips, leaning forward to bury his face against her chest as he pounded into her, the feeling of her nails dragging down her back urging him on. He covered her in love bites and little hickeys, moving across her chest and all over her neck and shoulders until she was certain she would be just as covered in marks as he would in scratches.

The woman let her moans echo through the kitchen as she felt her end nearing, her toes curling as her joints locked up. "O-Ollie! Ollie I can't! Ohh~!"

"I'm with you deary!" he groaned against her breast. "Oh my-!"

"Ollie!" she held tight to him as her orgasm rocked her body, only to have her head roll back when his hit, filling her with his seed. The woman slowly let go of him, but let out a yelp when her lover collapsed to the floor, taking her with him. He chuckled nervously, pecking her on the cheek.

"Sorry love, but that exhausted me more than I thought it would."

"Oh Ollie~!" she smiled, giving him a brief eskimo kiss before carefully standing. "Then we should get you to bed."

"Quite so."

~Extended Ending~

"Oliver! Oli~ver! You better hurry or our child isn't going to have a father to meet!"

"I'm hurrying dear! I really am!"


	36. 2P! AMERICA

Allen grumbled as he threw open his front door, slamming it shut behind him before he tossed his stuff to the floor. He dropped his shades on a side table before jumping over the back of his couch to plop down on the cushions. With a huff, he put his hands behind his head.

"Babe!"

No answer.

"Babe…?"

Still nothing.

"BABE!"

"Oh shut up!" he heard footsteps. "I heard you the first time jackass."

"Then why wasn't your ass in here?"

The woman's head appeared, her hair falling around her face. "I was busy."

"With?"

She rolled her eyes, moving to sit on the arm of the couch. "Shit."

"Be specific doll." he sat up, resting his head against her side.

She sighed. "Thinking."

His arm snaked around her waist. "About?"

"Us."

He pulled her down until her knees were on the arm and she was nearly in his lap. "What about us babe?"

"Well… we've been together for a while now… maybe it's time for us to take it to the next level…"

"Next level…?" he looked curious, but then went wide-eyed. "Wait… you mean like kids? Babe, do you realize how much responsibility that is?"

"Yes, but I think we can handle it."

"You mean you can handle it."

"You can too, you just don't realize it." she smiled, shifting so she was in his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "You might just enjoy being a father."

"I'm not exactly a comfort-and-kindness person doll."

"Yes you are~!" she kissed his cheek. "If you are to me, you will be to them."

"Them? Oh no, only one to start."

"To start? Then you're agreeing."

"...Damn, I guess so."

She giggled, moving her lips so they were barely an inch away from his. "You're such a good boy~!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." his red eyes narrowed. "Seriously."

"Shut up Al." the woman kissed him, biting down on his lip and making him hiss in pleasure. The redhead forced his tongue into her mouth before she could invade his, but she nipped at the tip of it to make him draw back. Allen growled, re-joining the attack to twist and twirl with her tongue. His tongue ring tickled the roof of her mouth, making her pull away.

"Al~!"

"Nope." he grabbed her chin, tilting her head back so he could get to her neck. The woman moaned lightly as she was covered in hickeys, his hands working their way down her chest and stomach until they reached the edge of her shirt. She smirked then, jerking back and grabbing his hands in a tight hold.

"Allen Jones, don't you think for one second that I'm going to be undressing before you." she grabbed the edge of his black wife-beater and jerked it over his head before using it to bind his hands behind his back in a knot even he couldn't break. Allen grinned wickedly at her, watching her take a moment to trace his muscles.

"You're gonna take your time, aren't ya doll?"

"Of course." she dragged her nails down his chest, making him hiss in pleasure when they dug in. "Why would I not?"

"You bi~tch!" he licked his lips, tilting his head back as she had her turn at his neck, marking it up well, before kissing her way down his chest. Her hands carefully, slowly, unbuttoned his jeans, reaching in to pull his length out. With another smirk rising to her lips, she brushed her fingertip over the tip, dipping down to give it a kiss before she got off of him. She quickly finished undressing him before she started on herself, leaning over him to give him an eyeful of her chest before she re-mounted him, rubbing his length against her entrance until he got tired of waiting and bit her boob, making her hiss in pleasure before she sank him inside her. His own moan was muffled by a mouthful of tit until she arched her back, breaking him off of her at the same time.

"Da~mn Al~! I don't remember you being that bi~g!" she moaned, looking down at him through half-parted eyes.

"Well you haven't let me fuck you in a while either babe." he smirked.

She returned the look, bouncing on his lap for a moment before she started grinding her hips against his. The man squirmed, trying to get his hands free, enjoying what she was doing but wanting so badly to get in one it.

"Dammit woman! Untie me! This isn't fair!"

"Neither was leaving me tied up naked in your room all night jackass."

"...But it was sexy though…" he pouted. "Plea-"

But it was broken off by a moan as she repositioned herself, riding him in such a way that neither one of them could form words through the haze of pleasure engulfing them. It wasn't very often she got to see him like this, and she'd be damned if she let it slip by now! At the same time he was feeling the same way, and it only served to make him more irritated. He was getting desperate, but damn did it feel good.

"P-Please~!" he panted. "God... let me loose~!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to feel you while I'm fucking you! I want to hold you and touch you and dammit I can't do that if I'm bound."

"Hmm..." she smirked, leaning over until she was against him. Allen felt relief wash over him as she untied his wrists, but it didn't last long. The woman moaned when their positions were suddenly switched. Allen flipped her over and brought her legs around his waist, pressing down on her as he began to thrust hard into her. The man listened in glee as his lover moaned through her gasps, dragging her nails down his back. True to his words, though, his hands began to explore every inch of her sweat slicked skin, from her curled toes all the way up her leg to dip behind her back and trace her spine as he pulled her closer to him. The man kissed her briefly, then moved his lips to her neck as to leave her covered in his marks.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow!" he growled against her neck, moving his hands to grasp firmly her hips as he picked up his pace further, and true to his word, when her orgasm hit, it hit hard. The woman threw her head back as she screamed his name, her orgasm making her body rock and spazz against his chest. Allen trapped her in one final, heated kiss as he let her orgasm draw out his, filling her so deeply he didn't think there was any chance she wasn't going to be pregnant after this.

"There you go babe." he huffed into her ear, kissing her cheek before sitting up to pull out of her. The woman smiled that breathless smile that drove him crazy, then sat up to wrap her arms around him.

"Lay with me~"

"Yeah, sure."

~Extended Ending~

"Allen, deary, why are you putting together a.. is that supposed to be a rocking chair? I think you're doing it wrong."

"Stuff it Oliver, I gotta get this done and you're distracting-"

"ALLEN JONES UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO GIVE BIRTH ON THIS COUCH YOU LOVE SO MUCH I SUGGEST YOU HELP ME TO THE TRUCK!"

"Oliver put the chair together!"

"Al-... I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast."


	37. 2P! ROMANO

Flavio clicked his tongue, removing his white designer jacket as he walked through his front door. His dear wife was quick to great him, taking the jacket away to hang in the hall closet as he took his shoes off. It made him smile, and walk over to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad I found a woman who understands the meaning of 'designer'."

"I think what you meant to say was "a woman who understands how to care for designers." Am I right?"

"Of course," he reached up to remove his rose colors shades, and put them on the hall table as he kissed her cheek. "Mm, you look great today, bella~"

"All the better to seduce you with." she closed the closet door, then twist in his arms to face him. "Because there's something I want, but I need you in bed with me to get it."

"That could be taken so many ways."

"And I only mean it in one."she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward to kiss him briefly. When they pulled apart again, she reached up to cup his cheek. "I want a baby."

"Is that all? You had me worried," he smiled softly. "A baby sounds great."

"Then we should get started."

"Of course~" his smile turned into a smirk, though she only saw it briefly before their lips were locked together again. But as his hands began to roam her waist, he realized something -

-she was shaking.

"Hey, are you a bit nervous?"

She blushed, averting her eyes. "Maybe..."

"Don't be, you know I'm gentle," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I know," her blush intensified, but she leaned against him, making him smile.

"Its okay, even though it was your idea we can start slow. How about another kiss?" He leaned in close and looked into her eyes, but she smirked, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Oh honey, haven't you realized that even when I'm nervous I don't start slow?" She kissed him briefly once more, then bit his lip.

"I like it better when you admit it!" He couldn't help but run his tongue along her lip after she released his, then ran a hand down to her butt and squeezed, making her nip at his tongue in retaliation.

"Your hands getting a little... impatient yet?"

"A little, but what about yours?" He moved to nip and lick at her neck.

She couldn't help but gasp softly. "They might be! What you gonna do about it?"

He gave no reply, leaving a large hickey on her neck before he reached up to cup one of her breasts, gently squeezing. The woman was blushing now, trying desperately not to moan, but he was kissing down her neck to the top of her breasts and lightly licking at both while still gently squeezing. It made her reach up to grab the back of his head to keep him close to her chest, but bite her lip to stay quiet. Growing annoyed by his wife's silence, Flavio decided to really use her low-cut shirt against her, and gently pulled a breast out of her top, licking her nipple before lightly nipping at it.

Now she couldn't help but moan softly, tangling her fingers in his hair. Pleased once again, he licked her nipple, rolling it around with his lips while his free hand slid up her leg and under her skirt, pushing aside her panties to slip a pair of fingers inside her. She was growing wet already, giving him a little tinge of pride as she moaned a little louder, finally looking down to watch him. He looked up at her and smiled, stopping his teases on her breast to kiss her deeply, slipping his tongue in her mouth while he began to pump into her with his fingers. It broke her, she was trying to focus on kissing back but couldn't, and she had to break away to moan in his ear.

Sure that his dearly beloved was now suitably riled up, he gave a smile and lifted her into his arms to carry her to their room. As he lay her on the bed, she blushed and watched him pull off her skirt and panties, sliding his hands up her stomach to push up then pull off her top, only to toss it away before snaking his hands under her back to unclip her bra, which was quick to join her clothes on the floor. Flavio smirked, kisses her deeply but briefly before beginning to kiss his way down to her breasts, only to begin kissing each one before licking and sucking lightly on each nipple.

"Not fair!" she was stuttering through her moans. "Take some of yours off too!"

He pulled his lips away from her breasts to smirk, getting to his feet to unbutton then remove his shirt, sliding his hands down to unbutton his pants, soon pushing them down with his boxers.

"Much better!" she smirked slightly, looking at him.

"Like what you see? I hope so, since you're the reason I keep my body in good shape like this." He smiled at her, then hovered over her to kiss her deeply once again. The woman wrapped her arms around him as she returned it, but then pulled him off of her by his hair so she could kiss and bite his neck, then shoulders.

"Very nice dear. Why don't you press it against mine?"

"Heh, I can do that." he rubbed his member against her entrance, then pressed down on her as he slipped it in. It made her moan, slightly arching her back as her hands dropped to grab his shoulders. Flavio's smirk returned, and he leaned down to lick her nipples as he started to gently thrust into her. She whined, slowly rolling her hips with each thrust as she laid her head against the pillows behind her. It gave her an innocent look that made him go crazy, even more so with her next plea.

"Flavio it feels like you're teasing me~!" she whined, biting her lip. He smirked, pressing against her once against and whispering in her ear.

"I can get rough if you want, bella." he nipped at her ear, then ran his tongue around the shell. "What do you say?"

"Please Flavio!"

Pleased with her reaction he grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard and fast into her, going deeper and deeper inside of her until he was completely buried. She gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders as she found herself unable to do much more than moan. It made him trhust faster, loving the way she was writhing in pleasure beneath him as she dragged her nails down his back, unable to even moan out his name. So he thrust harder, feeling the bed begin to really shake under them.

"F-Flavio~!" she finally managed, beginning to grid her hips against his with every thrust. His hands shot up to tease her breasts against, and he could feel her heart racing fast in her chest even from that.

"F-Flavio I'm - I'm gonna cum! God, please don't stop~!" she clung to him, and the stinging pain he felt his back alerted him to just how much she was enjoying it. He leaned down to cover her in bite marks and dark hickeys, getting her back for his new scars as he tried to keep up his pace. Then she threw her head back and moaned, her legged wrapping tightly around his waist as she hit her orgasm.

"Flavio~!" he was losing his mind, lost in the pleasure as he tried to keep thrusting, but feeling hypnotized by the way her body was twitching and tightening around him

"I'm gonna cum too hun!" he gasped out, leaning down to burying his face against her neck.

His dear wife wrapped herself tighter around his waist, lost in ecstasy. "It feels so good~"

That was all he needed, moaning loudly before he filled her up with his cum. It made her arch up against him, burying her face in his scratch up shoulder as she moaned. It took a second for him to see through the pleasure clouding his eyes before he pulled out of her, carefully lying beside her and pulling her close so he could burying his face in her hair. She pressed close to him, sighing in bliss as he began to pet her head. It made him smile, and pull back to kiss her forehead.

"I hope you don't mind if I get some rest now."

"I'll still be right beside you when you wake up, Flavi~."

"Good, because we need to discuss baby things."

~Extended Ending~

{_Uh, Flavio I know you're busying designing and all but I think I need you more at the moment so if you could please meet me at the hoSPITAL I WOULD REALLY BE FUCKING GRATEFUL YOU GUCCI WEARING PRICK._}

"Hey Flavio where are those- Flavio? Has anyone seen Flavio?"

"He got a call from someone and ran out. At least, I think he ran out. All I saw was a white blur going by."


	38. 2P! GERMANY

Lutz grinned as he climbed through his bedroom, watching his wife shake her head at him. She knew immediately that he had left his keys, and watched him climb in.

"Sorry."

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." he grinned, and walked over to sit beside her, but what he was going to say next was cut off as he saw her hand duck under back under the covers that she had pulled over her legs as she sat in bed reading. Lutz pulled the blanket back and saw her tuck something under herself, which he quickly pulled back out. His wife blushed as he picked up the slender remote, and growled under her breath as he smirked.

"Oh, someone's horny today isn't she?"

"Of course I am." she huffed. "I was trying to get myself horny enough to deal with the after effects of a certain question I need to ask you."

"And that would be?" his thumb brushed dangerously over the switch.

"I want kids, you want kids, can we start trying?"

"Of course we can." Lutz smiled softly, kicking off his boots before he let his smirk return. His wife gave him her trademark "don't you dare" glare, but was left arching her back and covering her mouth when he turned the switch all the way, erupting a loud buzz to sound from her sweatpants. The man pulled off the sweats and watched the bullet vibrator twitch in his wife's panties, vibrating against her clit oh so perfectly. His wife began to spazz and twitch all over, and that's when he flipped the bullet off, making her gasp and look at him in surprise. He grinned as he pulled the little object out of her panties, putting it and its remote aside before he pulled off his shirt, then the undershirt beneath it.

"I think you're wet enough." he rubbed his fingers against her covered womanhood before hooking his fingers under it and pulling them off. She watched him pull down his pants, then reach in to pull out his dick. Just that little show had him fairly hard already, but not quite hard enough for what he wanted to do to her. Lutz watched her sit up, and shifted expertly out of his pants and boxers before his wife's slender hands wrapped around his package. She eagerly pumped him to full salute, so he allowed her a moment to lick her lips in anticipation before pushing her down. Her legs wrapped around his hips, and as soon as she was settled he shoved himself inside her. The woman moaned softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as he immediately started thrusting hard into her, but he wasn't having that, and pulled her off of him to pin her wrists above her head with one hand. The other teased her side, sliding under her shirt to grope her unbound breasts. His dear lover couldn't help her continuing moans as he thrust harder and deeper into her, releasing her wrists long enough to pull her shirt off, and leaning back to grin as every thrust made her breasts bounce erratically.

"This is so hot."

"K-Keep this up and I won't last much longer!" she panted, and he could tell by the way her inner walls were already tightening around him that she was speaking the truth.

"That's your fault for getting a head start with that bullet of yours. Speaking of," he grinned, picking it up again and releasing her wrists once more to grab the remote for it. Her eyes went wide, but her hard breathing kept her from saying anything. It made his grin turn wicked, and he pressed the bullet to her click, rubbing it against the jewel for a moment before flicking the switch, and as it immediately went to it's highest setting he was pleased to hear a scream of pleasure rip from his wife's throat, her orgasm hitting hard the same instant. Luts didn't let up, though, and held the vibrating object to her clit, keeping her from recovering and making sure her body kept spazzing beneath him. She was gasping for air now, each gasp coming as another moan or whine parted her lips, and it wasn't too long before he followed her. He turned the teasing object off and tossed it aside, his hands darting to grab her hips as he leaned down to trap her in a heated kiss. Their tongues fought a brief battle for dominance, which she one when his on end hit, making him moan into the kiss as he felt his load fill her up. He pulled back to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, pulling out of her to flop down at her side.

"We're doing that again... I mean it."

"I know honey."

~Extended Ending~

{_From: Gilen_

_Subject: Wife_

_Message: Bruder, your wife is in the hospital going into labor. She's very violent right now. 3 guards are unconscious and in various positions against the wall. She says hurry or you'll never see your dick again_}

{_From: Lutz_

_Subject: Re: Wife_

_Message: Asstria won't let me out of the waiting room. Tell her he needs to feel her wrath, not me_}

{_From: Gilen_

_Subject: Re: Re: Wife_

_Message: I think you misspelled Austria_}

{_From: Lutz_

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Wife_

_Message: Nein_}


	39. 2P! PRUSSIA

2P! Prussia

Gilen turned off his mp3 as he walked through the door to his house, knocking on the wall to let his wife know he was home. It was only a moment before she came to greet him, making him smile when he saw his Rammstein t-shirt covering her.

'You look good in my shirt' he signed to her, making her blush and giggle before she walked over to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, but pulled away from her in surprise when he felt her fingers running through his hair. It was one of her few signs that she wanted something, since playing with his hair was one of the ways you could make Gilen relax fastest.

'What is it?' he mouthed, and tilted his head when he saw her avert her eyes. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking at him again, and gave him that gentle smile of hers that she knew he loved to see.

"Would it be alright," her voice was soft and slow, "if we started a family together?"

The shock on his face made her look away again, but he soon fixed that problem when he lifted a hand to turn her face back to him. He gave her a smile, nodded his head, then pressed another kiss to her lips. The woman smiled into the kiss, pulling away and gently taking his hand to pull him toward their bedroom. Gilen smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It made her pause in the doorway, and she looked back at him in slight confusion, used to that being one of his signals to let her know he needed to tell her something. But this time he used her pause to step up close to her and wrap his arms around her waist. He was unusually bold this time, and it made an unfamiliar eagerness dart across her features. Riding on the wave of confidence the man undressed her, leaving her clothes, then his, scattered in the doorway before kissing her neck. Her hands shook as she returned the favor, a bit excited by his taking charge. Her husband's hands wandered across her skin, dipping just below her ass to lift her up so he could carry her over to their bed, his lips never pausing the line of kisses he was leaving down her neck and across her shoulder. She looked at him in a new, timid curiosity as he set her amongst the blankets, hovering over her to let his eyes trace her figure. But when their eyes locked again, and he saw her looking up at him in excitement, biting her lip and face lit up with a blush, he felt his confidence soar further.

As did his friend.

His wife gasped in surprise when she felt him prod at her entrance, pulling one of her legs up onto his shoulder and the other on his hip. But despite his eagerness and valiant attempt at taking charge for once, he still looked up at her await her permission. The woman smiled, giving a slight nod, but letting her head fall back and a soft moan part her lips when he entered her. Gilen could be so shy when it came to intimacy, so they didn't make love often. It made the times they become even more special, and that was doubly true for this time. The man kissed along her jaw, thrusting into her with a pace she was unused to getting from him. His hands teased her hips and sides, finally moving to gently knead her breasts. He teased her mounds and her nipples, all the while increasing his pace until he was moving so deep and so fast in and out of her that she could barely breath through the pleasure that filled her.

Gilen watched her face screw up, her eyes squeezing shut and her lips parting to let forth louder moans than he had ever heard from her, and he knew what was coming next. He leaned down to capture one of her nipples, licking and sucking and kissing it while pinching and tugging and rolling the other the way he knew she liked, feeling her inner walls tighten around his length as her end came. She tangled her fingers through his hair and pushing his face between her breasts, her legs tightening around his waist as her body rocked with her orgasm. Gilen nipped one of the soft moans, using her shock to pull back and continue thrusting into her until his end hit, and he was a bit surprised at how powerful it felt. He buried his face in her hair as he filled her with his seed, pulling back to reveal his blushing face to her when he pulled out.

The woman smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pressing close to him when he laid down beside her. He kissed the top of her head, running a hand up and down her back, then tracing something on her skin with his finger.

"I love you too Gilen."

~Extended Ending~

"Hey Gilen, your wife just called me and asked for me to come get you. She's on her way to the hospital."

'Let me grab her favorite blanket. She'll want it. And her slippers. Just a minute.'

"Alright, but I'd hurry... geeze when'd you become such a "loving husband"?"

'A war can put many things in perspective little brother.'


	40. POLAND

POLAND

Feliks laughed happily as he skipped through his front door, tossing his things aside before he giggled his way to the master bathroom, glad to find his dear wife stepping out of the shower.

"Like, darling! I'm back!"

"I can, like, totally see that!" she teased, giggling herself as he wrapped her in his arms. "Hey wait I'm still wet!"

"I can see that!" he kissed her cheek, taking the towel she had wrapped around herself and beginning to dry her off. "Do you like, know what my favorite things are?"

"Uhm, the color pink," she gave a thoughtful look. "And… ponies?"

"Close!" he stood, tossing her towel away. "How about the color pink, and you, but, like, preferably together!"

Her blush only sent him into a giggle fit.

"Yeah, like that!" he kissed her cheek repeatedly, lifting her into his arms despite her protests. "No complaining now!"

"But it's totally embarrassing!"

"Hm? What's so embarrassing about this?" he seemed genuinely puzzled.

"I-I'm naked!" her blush brightened.

"Fine, I can, like, fix this problem easily." Feliks set her down, only to remove his own clothes. "See? No need to be embarrassed anymore!"

The woman giggled, a smirk coming to her lips. "Yeah."

"Hey wait, why are you smirking?" he poked her cheek. "Last time you had a look like that we, like, totally scarred poor Tori."

"Well Toris isn't here this time." she kissed his cheek. "And I have a question for you."

"Tak?" his head tilted.

"Can we have kids? Proszę?"

"Kids?"

"Tak." she nodded. "Kids."

"Like, of course we can! You didn't have to ask!" Feliks lifted her up, spinning her around. "I totally want a family too!"

"Then-"

"Tak!" he kissed her, pulling her close to him by her waist. Anything she would have tried to say was lost in her moans as she melted in his hands.

The thing with Feliks: he always knew just what to do to her.

The woman was guided over to the bed where she was pinned down by her shoulders as he continued to kiss her, his hands brushing across her skin until she felt like it was on fire. It was such a turn on for both of them, so it wasn't long before Feliks was pressing against her to push his length into her. His hands stopped to grab her hips, and he watched her face go ablaze when he stared into her eyes as he made himself reach deeper and deeper into her. He finally pushed in as far as he could, and held still for a moment, moving her hips with his hands. Her blush intensified, and she finally had to look away, but he captured her attention again when he gave her a hard buck. Feliks chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek as he began to thrust again, his hands rubbing circles on her hips.

"Feel good?"

"Yes~!" she moaned. "Yes~!"

The man smirked, dragging one of his hands up her side to her chest, where it began teasing her sensitive mounds. Another moan escaped her, but it was cut off by a louder one when his pace increased suddenly. Without warning he began thrusting faster into her, hitting deep inside each time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and dug her nails into his shoulders, scratching him deeply with each thrust. Feliks gave a grunt, leaning down to begin nipping her neck and biting her shoulder, trying to keep his pace up even though she was already tightening around him. She never could last long when he started acting like this, but then again - neither could he.

Feeling her tightening around him was already becoming too much, and he couldn't help but moan into her shoulder, pausing mid-bite to turn and bury his face in the crook of her neck. She removed one hand from around him to tangle her fingers in his hair, and moaned in his ear as her end came . Feliks pulled back enough to watch her express soften, but he couldn't enjoy it yet. His wife's hands ran lightly across his skin, setting it on fire, as her inner walls pulsed around him. The man let her trap him in a kiss as his own end came, and played with her tongue as he filled her up. Pulling away, then letting her break the string of saliva between them, Feliks pulled out of her and plopped down beside her with a smirk.

"You feel like another shower?"

"I don't think I could stand up that long."

"A bath then."

~Extended Ending~

"Hey Feliks, where's-"

"Like, not now Toris! She's at the hospital and I have, like, five minutes to get up there before I'll be admitted as a patient!"

"My car's still running, go ahead and take it-but I want it back later!"

"You're totally the best friend a guy could have Tori!"


End file.
